Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side - Miracle
by Natnarf01
Summary: Mira finally finishes university in the Philippines. She goes back home to her where she lived as a child, and spent her high school days. Himuro is trying his best to change for her, but he is not getting any younger. Old and new faces joins in, some with smiles, while others have plans. With the Sakurai brothers as her nephews, will her relationship with everyone be alright?
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: **Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side series are properties of Konami.

I started writing this fan-made fictional story During May of 2013, but I wrote it in a notebook as temporary base. At that time my laptop was on the brink of breaking down, since my sister couldn't use the home PC and tired to use my laptop instead. And without my knowledge she download many things that infected my laptop's memory in the worst way ever. Now that I finally managed to fix it back to normal, I can finally type my story to life. I based this story at the start of the TMGS3, where the main Protagonist from TMGS1 comes back home after finishing university abroad. Hope you will enjoy reading this story.

Natnarf

* * *

_Comments From the Author:_

If this is your first time in this website and you would like to look at the next chapter, please look just below the 'Follow/Favorite' button. There should be a button with an arrow sign, which will lead you to the next chapter.

Or you can copy and paste the link of the next chapter given to you in your email if you have clicked "Follow" to follow me here on FanFiction.

Happy reading everyone!

Natnarf

* * *

~Intro~

~Scene 1~

"Oh, so that's it! Mm, I got it."

"Any other problems?"

"No, I think that's it. Thanks again, Reiichi."

"You're welcome." He puts down his pen. "How are things over there?"

"Going quite smoothly, actually. Just a few more weeks and I'm done!"

"You sound quite happy." He smirked.

"Of course I am! I'm gonna finally get out of this hot desert and leave my irritating classmates of mine. I had enough of judgmental people questioning over my race you know."

"You still managed anyway, right?"

"But of course, and it's thanks to the support that I get from myself and my family."

"Remember not to put any spaces after the family." Trying to sound sarcastic.

"Oh Reiichi, of course you are part of the family too, you know." she giggles.

"Family huh? Haven't heard that."

"_Yeah right."_ Then looks at the clock. "Wow, look at the time. It's still 5am."

"What do you mean 'still'? It's 6am over here if you have forgotten."

"Huh? Oops! Forgot about the time differences again. Haha. So, are you still at home?"

"I'm here in the teachers' office." flipping some papers on the desk.

"So early? Well, you are the school's famous android. Hard to keep up with the school's famous legendary legend 'slash' reputation."

"Ahem...Whatever is fine. That's all." feeling irritated.

"Haha...sorry, sorry. So, are you correcting exams or something? Can't remember the routine anymore."

"I'm just looking through all of the names of the new coming first-year-students' list."

"Already? School year doesn't even start till few weeks later wor~"

"I prepare as early as half a year, to check whether they are capable in competing for the sports festival."

"Oh, I forgot. You don't like to lose, don't you?" says teasingly.

"It's not that I don't like to lose, I just don't accept a 'no-win'. It has to be-"

"To be 'Perfect'. That's all." she tries to mimic him.

"Hmph. Think you really know me well, don't you?" smiling to himself.

"_Whatever is fine. That's all_...hehehe." she turns in her chair to look at a picture frame. "I can't wait to go home." she touches the right side of the frame.

"..." he stops flipping the papers.

"...Well, I'd better hang up. Can't let the cyborg get caught sweet talking to a human woman."

"...Mira." he spoke just as she was about to hang up. "...I...I missed you."

"...I missed you, too, Reiichi. I'll call you again once I get settled back there, alright?"

"That would be much appreciated." he smiles.

"Okay. Don't be a stranger now." and presses the 'end call' button.

He puts away his cellphone into his inner jacket breast pocket and picks up the name list sheet, but puts it back down and slumps back in his chair. He turns to his side drawers just within arms reach. Opens the first drawer and pulls out his black organizer, opens the front cover, sliding his finger down to the third pocket sleeve on the cover and pulls out a wallet sized picture. The picture had a teenage girl who was smiling, holding a loaf of bread in one hand and a gold medal on the other. The corner of his lips start to curl up, softly, feeling his heart warming up with every second, looking at the smile on the picture.

"Don't let me wait any longer. I want to see your smile again."

"SLAM!" the door suddenly slides open, loudly.

The warm moment that was there vanished in just a flash.

"Good morning! Is anyone here yet?" a voice shouted from the door.

"Don't you know how to knock before entering a room?" he says as he slides the picture back into the pocket and puts the organizer back into the drawer, swiftly and elegantly.

"S-o-r-r-y! I just wanted to make sure if anyone was here or not since it is early in the morning." the voice gradually walked over to Reiichi's desk, smiling very cheerfully.

"Osako-sensei. You know fully well that I'm always here first ever since the start of the month of your work." Talking without facing to Osako. Then turns around to face him while adjusting his glasses with his two fingers. "And must we always start the morning with the same conversation every time?"

"Why not? It's a great way to start the morning and the bonding of teachers' friendships! And I must say, it's quite amusing and extraordinary." smiling to cool down the intense atmosphere that surrounds Reiichi.

"Well, I do not find it amusing. Rather, I find it a waste of saliva." Reiichi turns back to face his desk and starts fiddling with the papers. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Oh well. If you don't start relaxing though, you won't be able to settle down. At least for your age, Himuro-sensei." and he marches off towards his desk, whistling.

"You have no idea, Osako-sensei." Reiichi murmurs to himself while the tips of his lips start to curl.

~Scene 2~

Along the shores of the West Beach shack, the sounds of a running motorcycle can be heard from across the highway road. Slowly stopping to the front of the old run-down shack that was out of business and abandoned because the owner couldn't pay his bills. The boy in the back seat of the motorcycle got off the bike with a grocery bag in one hand. The other boy in the driver's seat supports the bike with his legs as he moves his foot to put down the side brakes at the back wheel.

"Oi, Ruka. Go put the stuff into the fridge. Gonna call Dad for a sec." the boy on the bike said.

"Alright! I'll also start making pancakes, Kou!" Ruka said while dashing.

"Don't cook too much! Oi! Did ya hear me!" Kou shouted. "Heh, idiot."

He takes out his cellphone and starts punching the buttons when a call comes in.

"Unknown number? Maybe he's lost his phone again." presses the call button. "Hey Old man, I was just about to-"

"Hey Kou! How ya doin'?" an unknown female voice speaks cheerfully.

"...Huh? Who is this? Are ya one of Ruka's fans? Please call through his phone-"

"What fan's are you talking about? Don't you recognize my voice, Kou?"

"No, and how do you know my name and number?"

"Aya!" the voice exclaimed. "It's me! Don't you remember your own Tita?"

"...Tee-tah?...Tee-tah...AH! TITA! You mean-"

"That's right! Your one and only Tita! Say, what about Ruka's fans? You mean you don't have any fans of your own?"

"Baka! Like I'd want any stalkers calling on my phone day and night. How'd you get my number?"

"Called your mum. I only had Ruka's old one. Didn't know who else to call except for her."

"Ah, 'k. Hold on a 'sec." he moves the phone to the other ear. "Why'd ya call?"

"I'm gonna go back over there after my graduation. I can't wait to see you guys."

"Really? Not bad." he hears the sounds of engines or motors in the background. "I hear a motor."

"Huh? Oh, It's the bike that I'm working on. Just making a few adjustments to my 'Build-off'' bike."

"'Build-off'? Neva heard that name before."

"Built it out of scraps. I was trying to imitate the bike from the show called 'American Chopper'. It's a bike that has a wheel at the back, and the front has two tracks instead of wheels, like the ones used on tanks. It sounds big, but the size is like of a bike. I'll bring back pictures if you'd like. I can't bring this one back with me since it was an order from a client."

"Too bad. I'd like to try and ride it though, would've been awesome to ride on one of your handicrafts."

"I actually have another bike over there in my house garage, just needs some final parts and it's ready to run."

"The same model?"

"Nope, even better. It's the 'U.S. Biker Law'. Heard of that one yet?"

"Ooh ya. I like that one more." a smile spreads across his face. "You really like bikes, huh?"

"Of course! I maybe a pretty face, but I love the sounds and the feel of a running engine on a bike when I get to ride one, especially when the bike is made by your own from scratch."

"You've gotta teach me sometime, Tita."

"Sure, once you're older though."

"Aw, c'mon! Don't be stingy! I-"

"KOU! PANCAKES ARE READY!" Ruka comes out shouting. "Still talking to Dad?"

"Hold on a 'sec." he hands his phone to Ruka. "Nope, not Dad."

"Oh? Ah!" Ruka puts the phone to his ear. "Hey mum! Ruka Here!"

"Huh?! Not you too, Ruka!"

"Eh! You're not mum! Who are you?" his eyes shifts to Kou.

"It's Tita." Kou says.

"Tee-Tah...Ah! Mum's cousin, right? Is that really you, Tita?!" says excitingly.

"Yup, the one and only! How are ya?"

"I'm great! We're just about to eat. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Hey, I'm moving back there after my graduation, can't wait to see you both."

"Oh my gosh, Tita! Please come back now! We've missed you so much. Kou cried really hard when you left."

"Baka! Who's the one crying and hugging over her screwdriver like it was her coffin?!" Kou hits Ruka on the head.

"Ah-ow ow ow...that hurt, Kou!" he massages his head.

"Hahaha, still the same as usual, huh? Don't worry, Tita will go back there soon and stay for good."

"Really? Yeah!" Ruka jumps in celebration and finally clings onto Kou, but Kou pushes him off and falls to the ground.

"Hey, don't jump onto me!" Kou shouted.

"Can't help myself!"

"Hahaha. How cute. By the way, are you guys starting school yet?"

"Yep, next week's the welcome ceremony." Ruka said.

"Wow. Got everything you need?"

"Except for our lunch allowances, we pretty much have most of the what we need." Kou said onto the phone.

"We really missed you, Tita! Got over here as soon as you can!" Ruka shouted onto the phone.

"Hahaha, lively as always. Don't worry, I'll find you guys once I get there. I'll even swim across the ocean to get to you."

"Impossible." Kou and Ruka said in unison.

All three of them laughed.

"Well, gotta finish this bike before 6 o'clock today. Been paid a very heavy amount for this one."

"Oo, is it a bike? What type is it?" Ruka asked.

"It's from the 'American Chaopper' show, the 'Build-off' bike. Heard of it?"

"Hell ya I've heard of it! It's the one that can shoot flames, right?"

"Yup!"

"That's freaking awesome! Wish you could build us one like that too."

"Maybe when you guys have a girlfriend then I might donate one each to you."

"Really? Cool! I'll try to swoon a girl soon!" silently celebrating to himself by stomping his feet on the spot.

"Alright, gotta go now. Make sure you both don't cause any ruckus over there. Don't be a stranger now." and she hangs up.

"Oh my gosh! Can't believe Tita's coming back for good! Maybe we can get her to improve our bike."

"Baka! We have to ask her to teach us about bikes instead, so we can fix it ourselves."

"Or ask for some advise. Ouch!" Ruka touches the part of his head where Kou hit earlier.

"C'mon. Your pancakes are getting cold." Kou takes back his phone from Ruka and walks into the shack.

"Ruka gazes at the ocean, imagining the face of his Tita. "You're finally done, huh?" said with a smile.

"RUKA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE GROCERIES!?" Kou shouts and comes out of shack running with a frying pan in hand. "YOU JUST DROPPED THE BAG ON THE FLOOR! ALL THE EGGS HAVE CRACKED, IDIOT!"

Ruka starts running on the sand, with Kou not far behind holding the frying pan high up into the air.

"COME BACK HERE!"

~Scene 3~

"Ok! Next pose, please?" the cameraman shouted.

"...Yes." the model shifts to another lazy, effortless (but still gorgeous) pose. The camera shutters off with several shots in few seconds.

"Ok! That's great! Let's take a 30minute break! And please do not take a nap again, Mr. Hazuki Kei." the cameraman said.

"...ok." Hazuki says, tiredly and yawns. "...sighs." and sits down onto a chair which was used as a prop.

"Still feeling tired, huh?" an older person stood over Hazuki handing a bottled water. "Or you're just bored?"

"...Thanks, Shikita." twists the cap open and gulping down as much as he can in one shot.

"I can't believe you'restill like this even after so many years. You're not in college anymore, yet you're still tired. Pulling an all-nighter?"

"Nah. It became a habit I guess." he hands back the bottle to Shikita.

"Oh well." shikita pulls up a chair nearby and sits facing him cross-legged. "Still not motivated enough? You've been in this industry for a while now. You can't take this job lightly you know."

"..." he stares at Shikita, expressionless.

"Not many people can get this modeling job just by luck or chance, you know. You gotta take this job seriously. If it weren't for your good looks, the Chief would've fired you long time ago."

"..."

"You should be really motivated...like at that time with that shoot!" Shikita puts a fist and slams it into his other hand.

"...That shoot?" Hazuki raises his eyebrow.

"That shoot where you had to embrace the 'Golden Angel'. Even though you had the same expression like you always did, but the way you were behaving at that time was really a first."

"You mean 'her'?"

"You know, the girl from the Alucard Cafe? I believe you said she was your high school classmate. She's really a natural beauty on her own." smiling from ear to ear.

Hazuki remembers that day as clear as the sky. It was the day when the assigned model said that she couldn't make it, instead of the usual missing Hazuki. They had to submit the pictures of that shoot before the end of the day, which was the deadline. They had to find a quick replacement or they would have to stay up overnight to finish it. Luckily, a girl who was working part time at the Alucard Cafe had came by to deliver their usual orders. It was then that Shikita had asked for her to step-in and model as the 'Golden Angel'. Hazuki never forgot how astonishing she looked when the make-up crew had finished her make over, it was then that Hazuki thought that he truly saw a 'Real Angel'. The sight of that unforgettable image made him smile, feeling all warm inside his heart.

"CHICK!" a sudden flash came.

"Ah." Hazuki was surprised.

"Just like that." Shikita was holding a camera.

"...Don't do that." he turns his face away form Shikita.

"That's the face." Shikita gives back the camera to a staff member who was standing next to him. Then he faces back to Hazuki. "Wherever she is right now, I'd like to get her back just to make you smile at ease like that for every one of our shoots." he was beaming to the point where you can compare him to the blazing sun, if not, the hot spotlights.

"...Shut up." Hazuki stands and walks over to a staff member to ask for a towel.

Shikita stands up and walks over to the computer where the pictures that were taken are checked and edited. He looks at the screen to see the many small squares on the screen, and scans through from behind the person in charge of the computer.

"Excuse me, where is the picture that I shot just now?" Shikita asks the person in the chair.

"It's right here ma'am, printed out already." another staff member said from behind him and hands him a large size photograph. "The Chief saw it and asked it to be printed out large. She wants it to be in the coming magazine's issue where Hazuki Kei's interview will be in."

"Hmm...I don't think it's the right time yet." Shikita says hesitantly.

"And why not?"

A woman says from behind. She was wearing a matching suit with a tight skirt, wore heels that made a strong noises that also emphases her position in the field, and her long straight hair hanging behind her, matching her front bangs that look like a crown.

"Ah, Chief." Shikita says.

"It's the only picture where he is smiling like that, right? It would get him more fans with this captivating smile. I'd like to have more of his pictures taken with him smiling though." the Chief says as she props one arm on the other and her hand propping her chin.

"You have to find the real motivation behind that smile of his if you want more of it taken onto the picture. I only got this shot by chance when he was spacing out just now." Shikita hands the picture to the Chief.

"Hmm...tell me right away what it is when you figure it out." she turns around sharply and walks away with the sounds from her heels clicking away. "Where's my coffee?!" she shouted.

* * *

Hazuki walks along the pavement, with the road on his left side. It was ten o'clock later that evening. Not many cars were passing by at that time. Mostly sounds of the insects filled the empty silent atmosphere. Pavement lights shone like spotlights as he passes under them one by one.

He looks up at the full moon. He pictures the face of the girl from that time, smiling with her arms wide open.

"The Golden Angel, huh?" he murmurs as he walks along smiling to himself. He finally arrives at his home front gate. He was about to put his hand into one of the pockets when he looks up to see a cat sitting on the hedge of the wall next to the gate. The cat jumps down and walks its way around his legs.

"You're here to pick me up, huh?" he picks up the cat and cradles it like a baby.

"Meow!~"

"I'll give you some milk." he says while stroking its head.

As he was about to dig into his pockets again, he hears a car from behind him slowing down and stopped. He turns around and sees a taxi that stopped in front of the house just next to his. It was a rather large house, bigger than his. From what he learned from his neighbors, there was no one living there, but the owner asked it to be built. The whole house's structure and the inner designs and layouts were all created by the owner himself, and the money that was paid to the builders was in a large ridiculous amount. Maybe that person was inside the taxi. He stood there waiting for the passenger to come out. Alas the door of the back seat opens. He watches the person come our of the taxi, who turns around to close the door. The driver came out and goes to the back and opens the trunk. The person stood there and looks up at the house.

It was a woman. He looks at her flat shoes: dark colored, simple, yet it has a professional feeling to it. He looks at her attire: a summer seasoned no sleeved trench coat, black, sleek, and it was just above the knee. He recognizes it as it had been featured on the last magazine that his did. It can be wore on its own or with a pair of leggings. The person wasn't tall, but she wore the trench coat on its own, making her figure appear taller than she actually is. He looks at her head: she wore a pair of black sunglasses that covered half of her face, and he hair was tied up with a traditional Japanese accessory, which was a stick that had a small gold bean hanging at the end of it.

The driver takes out the last luggage and closes the trunk.

"There you go, miss. Have a good night." he takes his hat off and bows.

"Ah, wait!" she stops him. She takes something from her pocket and puts it in his hand. "Use this to buy your taxi a new pair of headlights."

"Eh? How did you know about my headlights?" the driver's eyes were wide opened.

"I didn't mean to be nosy. I saw on the indicator while you were driving. One of them tends to turn itself off every once in a while. And since I also saw some of your medications in your side compartment drawers, I assume you don't have any left to spare on maintaining your car. Please take this. I'm sure it'll be more than enough."

The driver looks in his hand and was flabbergasted. "But Miss! This is way too much!"

"Please, I insist! As payment for also carrying my heavy luggage out of the trunk." she takes off her sunglasses and smiles.

"Thank you very much, miss." he bows deeply and opens the driver's seat of his taxi. "May the Gods bless you with many kindness and blessings." and goes inside the taxi.

She waves goodbye to the driver and watches it go until it was too far to see the back lights. She turns to face the house again and looks up. She takes out the hair stick in her hair and lets it fall down on its own. The wind then starts to blow and her hair dances swiftly and gracefully with the sounds of the rustling leaves on the nearby trees. The wind slowly dies and her hair gradually falls back onto her shoulders, looking like it hadn't even been blown since it was so tidy.

"I'm finally home." she said. She puts her hair behind her ear.

Hazuki's jaw finally dropped opened and stares at her even more. Not knowing of what he was doing, he slowly walks over to where she was standing. She soon notices a figure coming over towards her and smiles to him. He stops with only a few feet apart from each other.

"Hello." She says.

"...um...do you...live here?" he asks with his heads tilting to the large house.

"Yup. I had ordered this house to be built here a few years ago, but I was still studying abroad in a university. Now I can finally live here permanently." she then looks at the cat in his arms. "I can see you're still a cat lover, huh?" she strokes the head of the cat, which it enjoys it.

"Huh?..." he looks at her and the cat back and forth. "How do you know-"

"It seems that you have already forgotten me, too." she takes out a small case from her front breast pocket and takes out a small white card. She puts back the case in her pocket and hands the card to him.

"I hope the cats didn't scratch out of your memory entirely, Kei-kun."

Hazuki gently puts down the cat. Then he looks at the front of the card, which had 'Motorbike Mechanic Specialist' written on it. He turns it over and looks at the name. His eyes suddenly went wider and shone brightly, and finally looks up at her.

"It's you...Mira...Kiel Mira."

* * *

Key pointers

- Tita = Auntie in Tagalog


	2. Settling In- Part 1

_Comments From the Author:_

If this is your first time in this website and you would like to look at the next chapter, please look just below the 'Follow/Favorite' button. There should be a button with an arrow sign, which will lead you to the next chapter.

Or you can copy and paste the link of the next chapter given to you in your email if you have clicked "Follow" to follow me here on FanFiction.

Happy reading everyone!

Natnarf

* * *

~Chapter 1~

"It's you...Mira...Kiel Mira."

"Hi!" she smiled.

He looks at her with disbelief. Compared to when she was still a high school student, she has grown a bit taller, and much prettier. She had such a transformation that he couldn't recognize her, as if she had just became a super model. Of course he couldn't bring himself to say that to her.

"Umm...Earth to Kei-kun? Hello?" she waves her hand in front of the frozen Hazuki. No response.

Lost control of his own body, he slowly embraces her, but with gentle arms.

"It's really you." he finally spoke.

"Y-yeah. It's me, in flesh and bone." she gently pats his back.

Hazuki finally pulls away, slowly, but was still uncertain of how to react.

"So how have you been doing?" She said.

"I'm fine." He tries to regain his composure, giving a soft smile. "Still modeling. Did you just arrive today?"

"Yeah. Just graduated last weekend in the Philippines."

"You really took your time rushing back here, huh?"

"Haha. Couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to come back home as soon as I could. I missed everything that goes on around here. You haven't changed since I last saw you." she examines him.

"You did though, at least in your clothing style." He parallels his hand in front of her just above her nose. "You were this tall back then, too."

"Haha. Are you trying to tell me that I could be a model?" she puts both her hands on her waist. "I could never be like one, not like you of course."

"You may never know." he lowers his hand.

"Meow~" the cat cries out in between them.

They both look at the cat and giggled slightly. Hazuki then picks it up and cradles it again.

"I was supposed to give you some milk. Sorry." He strokes its head.

"You'd better go feed it. I gotta carry my stuff in and turn over for the night."

"Do you need any help?" he attempts to lower the cat to the ground.

"Nope, it's alright. I can handle these." she takes one handle on her left and two handles in her right hand. "Is your phone number still the same?"

"Yeah."

He watches her carry her bags to her front door. She gets her keys from one of her pockets and puts it in the keyhole. She turns the knob and opens the door.

"Um...Mira." he walks over to her.

"Hm?" she turns to him.

"Would you...would you like to have breakfast with me in the morning?"

"Huh? S-sure, but don't you have to go to work early?"

"I usually start at 7, I have it at 11 for tomorrow though. Come by at 9. Just say it's my 'Welcome Home' gift to you."

"Well, if you insist. I can't turn down a gift like that now, can I?"

He chuckles. She carries all three of her bags into the house. Then she turns to him.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning then?" she pats his shoulder with one hand.

"Yeah. Good night."

"Good night, Kei-kun." She bows and goes inside.

He waits until the door closes and walks over to his gate. He goes inside the house and shuts the door behind him. The moonlight shone in from the windows of the house, illuminating throughout in different shades of blue, making the inside looking like a crystal palace. Without turning on any of the lights in the house, he puts down the cat and walks over to the kitchen. There was a square table with two chairs facing opposite of each other by the wall just opposite from the kitchen entrance, and beside it was a normal sized fridge and a sink. He goes over to the sink to open the cupboards just above and gets a small bowl. He opens the fridge with his free hand and takes out a small carton of milk. He pulls up a chair and sits down. He opens the carton and pours it into the bowl. Still sitting, he bends to put the bowl down in front of his feet.

"Meow~" the cat happily walks over and drinks away.

"She's really back huh, Mira?" He says and pats its head. "She doesn't seem to remember you though. You were still just a kitten when she used to play with you at the back of the school. Are you upset?"

"Meow~"

"I guess not, huh?" he turns to face the window on his right, looking at the full moon. "I wonder if she's still with him though. What do you think, Mira?"

"Meow!" The cat answered.

He pictures Mira dressed up as Golden Angel, floating across the moon with her arms open.

"He is lucky ike to have caught that angel." he says.

* * *

Hazuki brings over a plate of fried salmon to the middle of the table, and sits down in his chair next to the fridge.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"It's alright. The miso soup will do." Mira said. "I'll ask if I feel thirsty."

"Alright."

They both pick up their chopsticks and clasp their hands together.

"Bon appetite!" they both said. Mira looks closely on the fired salmon.

"You can really make a good meal, Kei-kun."

"...Thanks." he was chewing on his rice. He picks up the serving chopsticks, cuts the salmon in half and looks at the meat. "...It's well cooked."

"I can't believe you still live in this house. I had thought that maybe you had moved back to your parents' place since we finished high school." she takes a sip from her own bowl of miso soup. "Mmm...it's perfect!"

He smiled. He also drinks from his own bowl. "I haven't cook a meal like this for a while."

"Huh?" she almost dropped her chopsticks.

"I normally get take-outs for breakfast on the way to work since the shoots usually starts early in the morning."

"Weh?! 'Di Nga?!" she shouted.

"...huh?" he tilted head.

"Oops! Seems I'm still infected from the others at the university. It's an expression in Tagalog." she clears her throat. "Buying take-outs? Isn't that a little bad on your health?"

"I can take care of myself. I usually buy take-outs from Alucard cafe, so I'm not endangering my health. Don't need to worry." He puts some rice and fish into his mouth.

"Really, Kei~" She shakes her head in disbelief.

"Enough about me, what about you? Are you going to find a job or do something?"

"I was planning on job hunting tomorrow in the city. Since I only just graduated I plan on getting a lower position first, for the sake of having additional job experiences to top off my resume."

"Like what?"

"Custodial, Cashier, Sales Lady, something like that along the line. Can't expect to find a job that fits my diploma."

"What course did you actually take?"

"Mechanical Engineering on vehicles, although motorcycles are my specialty."

"...Wow. Such a low ambition for that impressive diploma?...You're joking."

"Sigh. You don't know how the job hunting in this industry really works." She says as she puts down her chopsticks.

"..."

"I need to have a lot of different kinds of job experiences if I really want to get the occupation that I desire. The position that I'd like to get is to work as a Manager in a motorcycle factory."

"Now that's too high."

"I know that, and I love to dream big, that's why I need to start out small." She sips her soup.

He thinks while tapping his index finger on the table. "Hmm...I might have a position you want."

"Really?!" then she pauses for a second. "Wait...It's not in the modeling agency, is it?"

"Nope."

"Phew! Don't really want to work too hard there."

"I actually have a shop, just a small one though, it's just next to the Alucard cafe. I don't get to open it because I have to work at the shoot most of the time, I can't even hire just anyone 'cause they might steal the goods there or sell them to others at a higher price."

"The goods in the shop...are they your handcrafted accessories that you used to make back then?"

"Mm."

_'scratch, scratch' _the cat scratched just at the foot of Hazuki's chair.

"Ah. Sorry." Hazuki says as he picks it up and puts it on his lap, and takes some of his salmon to hand feed the cat. "Don't choke now."

"Meow~" and the cat starts eating away.

"Funny thing." she says. "I can't believe you finally have a store to sell your accessories, and yet they're stuck inside without price tags. Couldn't you just try selling them online? You don't have to put your name up and it is more convenient that way."

"I'd like to try doing things the traditional way. I want to see the reaction of the public when a ring or a bracelet is displayed behind a window, in a glass casing, or even hang on a rank in a plastic wrap. I want to have a feel of having your own department store, but of course with accessories in a fun small size."

"Haha. Fun size. I like that."

"And I want to see how many would be sold if my name wasn't used or mentioned. I find it more fun and exciting this way."

"Alright, Kei-kun. You win." she giggles. "By the way, how long has it been on hiatus?"

"Oh...it's been on a stand still for about a year."

"Huh?! A WHOLE YEAR?"

The cat finishes its food and jumps down Hazuki's lap to lick its paws.

"Yeah, ever since I got the space."

"Hazuki, what the heck have you been thinking?" she shook her head in disbelief. "Fine, I'll take up the job on selling your accessories, your Highness."

"...you're exaggerating."

"You think? And how about the space? How long have you paid its rent?"

"Dad bought it before when he was starting out a small business of his, and since he's not using it anymore he said I could have it instead, so I don't have to pay anything apart from the water and electricity bill. Of course I didn't have to pay anything since I have never used the place."

"Alright, I'll do it all for you."

"Cool."

"I'll only open it every Tuesdays and Thursdays for now, to see how many numbers will come by the shop. Then I compare the selling statistics of each week, is that alright?"

"Uh...sure, whatever you say."

"Hm?" she stares at him. "Don't tell me...you didn't study any business subjects, didn't you?"

"..."

"Thought so. Lucky for you, I did study it."

"I thought you studied engineering only."

"In the Philippines, all students studying in universities have to study a bit of everything, at least a 101 lesson of each sub-subjects, like Mathematics, Sociology, Psychology, Political Science, Humanities, etc. They are for in-case of emergencies, like if you can't get the job you want and need to work somewhere or something else."

He nods, but he didn't understand a single she said.

She looks at him in the eyes again. "You didn't get a single I said, didn't you?"

"..."

"Hays. I'm not gonna take care of the shop forever, you know. You should take up vocational studies on business education, at least for a year, when the time comes if you'll ever retire from modeling and end up doing local businesses instead to make a living."

"...we'll see." he says without a care in the world, then shoves his hands into his pockets.

"C'mon, Kei-kun. You can't just wither away-" She was interrupted upon seeing a gray colored key attached to a ring with a gold shaped cat key chain.  
"I'll leave my shop and my trust in your hands." He takes one of her hands and puts the key in her palm. "I don't mind how you arrange things there or how much you price them, just as long as it is you then I'll have no worries."

His smile was gentle that she also found herself smiling along.

"Well, I guess you did change a bit after all." She tightens the key in her hand. "I'll do my best, Boss!"

"...Kei-kun." He said.

"Haha, don't like being called on the top?"

"I don't deserve it, not yet at least, Manager."

"Now You're the one exaggerating, Kei-kun."

He gestures his hand in front of the plate asking if she's done, then he gathers up the dirty dishes and places them into the sink to soak in. He looks up at the clock wall, it was 9:45am.

"Ah."

"Something wrong?" She heard his soft whisper while she stands to stretch her muscles.

"I gotta get a shower. Need to leave by 10:15. Didn't get to shower last night since I was very tired."

"I'll wash the dishes for you. Go ahead and shower."

"Huh? I can't make you do this. I'll just wash them when I get back."

"I insist. Let me wash them at least for cooking me such a wonderful breakfast." She goes over next to him and grabs the sponge.

"...Thanks." He pats her shoulder.  
She smiles and starts sponging one of the plates. At that point, he was staring at her absentmindedly. He used to invite her into his house before, at that time they had eaten cake together. Her smiles were always so vibrant and he would only picture her as an innocent doll, so pure. Although she grew more taller and prettier, she still had the face of innocence: her eyes were shinning like pearls, her hair still floating as if there wasn't any weight in it, the color of her skin was fair that when she smiles her cheeks would glow. If she were to be a model, this face would be just right, make-up would just ruin its beauty. As if his hand had a mind of its own, he pushes her hair and tucks it behind her ear. Mira was surprised that she almost dropped the plate in her hand, it was pretty heavy too.

"Kei-kun? Anything wrong?"

"Nothing...your hair was in the way." And walks off towards the shower.

* * *

"Take care! Be careful!" Mira waves to the running model. "Thanks again for breakfast!"

He waves back without looking back. She stood there until she could no longer see him in sight.

"Okay. I'd better get myself dressed up to go buy some of my necessities first." She walks towards her front door.

"Meow~" a cry cries out from behind her.

"Hey, aren't you the cat from earlier?" she squats down and strokes its head. "Your master will be back home later, so don't wander off too far from here, alright?"

"Purr~"

"Hmm?" She notices its rear end. It had some sort of shape on it, almost like a star. "This pattern...where have I-" her eyes caught sight of her wrist watch. "Ah! I have to hurry!"

She runs into the house, picks out a white sundress, grabs her sunhat, her black sunglasses, and her shoulder bag. It had her wallet and three folded shopping bags inside. She goes to the entrance hallway and picks out a pair of white sandals. Just above her shoe cabinets was a large oval mirror, she fixes her hair and puts on her hat and sunglasses. Satisfied with her look, she walks out of the house and locks up the door.

"Can't use the bike today until I find a sidecar for it, otherwise it would've been convenient for shopping. Aw well, I missed riding the buses here anyway."

The wind started picking up as she started walking. She takes out a scrunchie from her shoulder bag and ties her hair just under her hat.

"Nice wind today. Now I really wished I could ride my bike."

She walked along the pavement. About 5minutes later she sees a bus stop, and a bus had just arrived at the stop. She got onto the bus and stood in the middle holding a handrail since the bus had no seats available and takes her hat off..

She starts thinking about what things to get. _Soap, shampoo, some food for the fridge,_

"WAH!" a voice cried out. "They have this cute dress in the city already?! Oh my gosh! We have to go and check it out!"

"But Fujii-san, we're supposed to go to the Jobs Information center today. You can't go off getting distracted again." a much more calmer voice spoke.

"Don't worry! There's always room in my watch for shopping!"

"But not enough money in that small wallet of yours."  
"Ah, Drats! That's why I needed a job in the first place. Hays, the dress will have to wait."

Mira found the owners of the voices, which were just a seat behind from where she was standing, and slides over to them.

"Nat-chan, you have to control your will power if you wanna land on a nice job." she slides her glasses up acting like a headband. "Tamami-chan is doing a great job at putting Nat-chan at her place."

Konn recognizes the voice and turns to face its owner. She face said it all, she was very happy.

"But I really want to get this dress, Mira-chan. I'll go nuts-" Fuiji-san looks up and her eyes widen in astonishment. "MIRA!" and she jumps onto Mira.

"Urgh!"

"Um...Fujii-san." Konno tries to free Mira from Fujii.

"You can hug her later, Konno-san." Fujii-san tightens her arms even more.

"But Mira can't...um...needs air."

"Huh?" Fujii finally pulls away and sees Mira's face so purple. "Ack! Sorry! Got carried away again!"

"HAA!" Mira inhaled deeply.

Mira took in a few deep breathes, as if her life depended on it. Then she turns to Fujii. "I thought I was a goner, with this bus probably taking me to heaven bus station. You're still the same, I guess."

"I already said sorry. Ah, here, take my seat instead." she pushes Mira into the chair without waiting for a response.

"Thanks, I think.' She then turns to face Konno, who was smiling gently as always.

"It has been awhile, Mira-chan. When did you come back?"

"Just arrived last night. I'm going into the city to get some necessities. Don't have much since I was abroad and I live on my own now." She looks at them both. "Are you both looking for jobs?"

"I already have a job. Today's my day off." Konno said.

"I asked for her help. I want a second opinion on job selecting. I got fired at my last one."

"Eh?! The one you were in since high school?"

"Nope, another one. It's almost the same as that one you mentioned."

"So, why did you get fired then?"

"She kept drinking the soft drinks that was meant for her boss." Konno said in disappointment.

"What!? They promised us free supply of water on the job, but we never got any. So I drank what I deserved." Fujii pouted.

"Hays. Nat-chan, you better give one can to her when you're done. Today's her day off for goodness."

"It's alright." Konno said. "I haven't had a chance to hang out with Fujii-san lately. It's a nice reunion."

"Why not join us?" Fujii invited Mira.

"I can't. Don't know how long it'll take me to buy everything I need. Maybe next time, along with Shiho-chan and Mizuki-chan."

"I don't mind Arisawa-san, but not Sudo-san! NO WAY!" Fujii disapproved strongly in English.

"Sudo-san? Oh, you mean the one that usually speaks in French/" Konno questioned.

"Yep. That's her. What's the problem with inviting her?"

"If she's with us, she'll end up buying things and ask us to carry her bags for her. There will be nothing left for us to take. I even feel sorry for her butler too."

"It's not that all bad." Konno said.

"Tamami-chan is right. There are times where she will give some considerations to others. Just try hanging out with her and you'll see."

"Oh c'mon! Give it a rest!" Fujii crossed her arms.

"Besides, you're only shopping for clothing to impress him anyway." Konno said.

"Ooh?" Mira sounded surprised. "Who is it you're trying to impress? Your boyfriend?"

"Eh...We're not exactly dating yet, we're just hanging out. You know, getting to know each other better." Fujii rubs the tip of her nose.

"But she does talk about him a lot, quite often actually." Konno added.

"Hey! And what about your guy, Konno-san? Always being quiet about it whenever I ask." Fujii attacks back.

"I-I'm not trying to hide it or anything!" Konno puts her hands on her cheeks. "I-It's just, we don't get to see each other that much since he's still in America."

"Eh? You have a boyfriend before Nat-chan does? That's very hard to absorb." Mira teased. "Who is the lucky guy?"

"Who else, but S-U-Z-U-K-A!" Fujii followed.

"H-hey!" Konno's face was visibly turning even more redder. "Y-you get Kijyou-kun first before you boost about others' guys."

"Ah! Konno-san!" Fujii turned as red as a tomato.

Mira laughed so hard that she almost cried.

"Not funny." Fujii added.

Then the bus speaker announces that it was approaching to a stop that Mira was going to get off at.

"Oh, my stop's almost here." Mira stood up. "You can take your seat back, Nat-chan."

"Thanks." Fujii was still red, very red.

"How about you, Mira. Do you have a special someone" Konno asks.

"Y-yeah, tell us! I don't wanna be stuck on the spotlight." Fujii faces at Mira.

"Why should I hide it?"

"S-so you really do have one?!' Konno was the most surprised. "Who is it?"

"Do we know him?" Fujii followed.

The bus stopped and the middle exit doors of the bus opened widely.

"Oh yes, you both know him very well." Mira smiled and quickly gets off the bus.

"Oi! Tell us!" Fujii shouted.

Mira only stood, facing them, smiling and waving goodbye as the doors closed and the bus left.

"It's not like I'd tell you both my secret." amusing herself and walks off to the nearest supermarket.

* * *

"Oi! Don't tell me you bought candy with the rest of the money again?" Kou yelled.

"I can't help it, they were calling for me." Ruka was sucking on a lollipop.

"Argh! How on earth are we going to buy shampoo now?"

"We can just use the soap or the dish washing liquid."

"Baka! I don't wanna smell like nicely washed dishes."

"We can't do anything about it at this point." Ruka offers a piece of candy to Kou. "Want one?"

"I don't like sweets, remember?"

"C'mon, just one piece?"

"Nope." And he crosses his arms. "I'd rather sell it."

"Hmm...that's not a bad idea. We can swap with other people for some cash."

Just then, a hand comes in and takes the candy from Ruka's hand, and lowers a large bottle of men's shampoo. Both of them turned to look at who the hand's owner was, and their eyes widened in surprise.

"Is this alright?" Mira said as she ate the piece of candy. "Mmm! Strawberry! My favorite!"


	3. Settling In- Part 2

_Comments From the Author:_

If this is your first time in this website and you would like to look at the next chapter, please look just below the 'Follow/Favorite' button. There should be a button with an arrow sign, which will lead you to the next chapter.

Or you can copy and paste the link of the next chapter given to you in your email if you have clicked "Follow" to follow me here on FanFiction.

Happy reading everyone!

Natnarf

* * *

~Chapter 2~

"Is this alright?" Mira said as she ate the piece of candy. "Mmm! Strawberry! My favorite!"

"TITA!" Both Kou and Ruka yelled out in amazement. Ruka was the first to lunge and hug her.

"Oi! Careful with that!"

Kou catches the falling shampoo bottle. He examines the label of the bottle, and his jaw almost dropped when he saw its name. It was a very expensive brand that very few could afford to buy. It makes the hair feel soft and silky, even if you forgot to wash your hair for a week.

"O-Oi!" He finally found his breath, eyes still on the label.

"Tita! When did you come back? You should've called us!" Ruka still hugging her in the air while swinging her around.

"Ruka!" Mira was laughing. "C'mon! I'm getting dizzy!"

"Oops." Ruka came to an immediate stop and lowers her down. She was still stumbling. "Can't help myself. We really missed you."

"I know that. I came back right away last night but I was worn out, so I didn't call you guys. Sorry."

"Aw, that's okay. We forgive you, right Kou?" He looked at the Kou who was still stunned. "Kou?" He tries to wave his hand in front of his face.

"Hey, Tita." Kou ignores Ruka completely. "Did you really intend to give us this? It's really expensive, even more than my monthly at my last job."

"Whoa! It's that brand!" Ruka's eyes beamed on the label. "We can't accept this! It's too much!"

"It's alright. Think of this as a gift from me. I would've brought your souvenirs with me if I knew I was going to bump into you guys today, so just take it. Besides, aren't you guys in need of shampoo? I was also shopping for my shampoo and the rest of my necessities anyways." She takes shows them her two bulky shopping bags on the ground.

"Wah! They look like they're heavy. Ouch!" Ruka said, but was hit on the head.

"Baka! They're obviously very heavy. Just look at the stitches on the sides, some are even coming off." Kou walks over to look at the inside of the bags. "Most of these stuff are family sized and very expensive, too! Can't believe you carried all these yourself."

"It's no big deal." Mira said. "I'm supposed to have filled up three bags though."

"Huh? These aren't all of your necessities? How many things does one woman need?"

"Why don't you leave it for today and let me help you carry them?" Ruka suggested. "To pay back for the shampoo you gave us."

"And bring them back to her place. I have to bring back ours to our place." Kou said while holding up two plastic bags.

"Oh, you guys don't have to do that for me. Just go home and rest, Ruka. I'm sure you must've been tired from shopping all day." She attempts to get the handles of her bulky shopping bags, but Ruka was the first to get a hold of them.

"It's alright, Tita. Besides, I wanna have a look-see at your place. Dad said that you even paid a lot to get it built with your designs, so please, just let me." Ruka lifts up the handles onto his shoulders, but found himself huffing while doing it. "Whoa! This is no joke! These things are ridiculously heavy!" He slowly puts the bags down. "Did you happen to buy an elephant in here, too? Try carrying them, Kou."

Kou tries to carry both bags with one hand, which he normally has no problem with, but the color in his face showed that they were too much for him. He slowly putting them down again, in the end his face was more than the color of ketchup paste.

"Hah! How on earth did you go around with these?"

"Huh? Are they really that heavy?" Mira looked at the bags. "They're only about half of how much I would usually shop and carry when I was still studying in the Philippines."

"HAA?!" Both of the boys exclaimed. "You're kidding, right?!"

"Nope. I even walked with those bags from the supermarket to my boarding house, about 30minutes distance, I think."

"You're...really something." Kou said, dumbstrucked.

"You're the modern Super-Woman!" Ruka raises his arm, pretending to fly high.

"You boys are just exaggerating."

"I'll still carry them." Ruka said and got the bags onto his shoulders again. "It doesn't look nice if a petty woman like you carries big, heavy things."

"Don't flatter yourself. Are you sure you can carry those?"

"Just let him, Tita." Kou said. "He need the exercise to get rid of those fats inside of him anyway. I'll escort you both to the bus stop."

"You're not riding with us?"

"We rode the bike here today." Ruka said. "The weather was much too good to pass."

"Now I'm jealous. I was hoping to ride mine too, but I just didn't have a sidecar."

"Huh?" Kou questioned.

"A sidecar, to put my stuff in. I can't actually hold them with riding my bike with one hand."

"Hmm, a sidecar..." Kou rubs his chin.

"Why not try the junk shop near our place?" Ruka suggested. "They usually gather broken things and sell pats that are still working or functional for others to buy and use."

"Yeah, that's right. Good you remembered that junk shop, you do actually have some common sense once in awhile." Kou teases him.

"Hey! I'm more smarter than you, you know?"

"Whatever." He dodges Ruka's chops.

Mira just giggled along.

They waited at the bus stop for awhile until a bus arrived. Mira and Ruka got on the bus as they waved to Kou. They rode the whole way standing up, got off at Mira's bus stop after awhile and walked along the pavement.

"This area looks awesome. Its got the feel of being in Hollywood." Ruka was looking side to side.

"Haha, you've been to Hollywood before?"

"Nah. Don't have the money. But maybe if I was a superhero I would fly over there someday." He tries to puff out his chest like Superman.

"What an imagination."

"I could become one if I wanted to! But a superhero always hides his real identity from prying eyes."

"And pretty faces." Mira stops on a clean pavement. "Here we are."

Ruka turns to look at the house. He was so in awe that he almost drooled.

"Whit-wew~ What a house!"

"You might catch flies with that big mouth. It's just my house, don't be too impressed."

"It's like a house fit for a movie star, or even a billionaire!"

"C'mon, let's get inside. I'm sure your shoulders are worn out by now." She inserts the key and opens the door. "I know! Why don't you both have dinner here tonight?"

"Really? Yay!"

"Haha. Don't drop the bags." She opens the door wider for Ruka.

Ruka had his eyes all over the entrance hallway the moment he set foot inside. The oval mirror had a feel that would make you feel royal when you look at it, the shoe cabinet was clean and the shoes were arranged by colors., the rug on the floor was a brilliant red that you wouldn't want to dirty it. He slowly puts down the bags and takes off his shoes and socks, carefully trying not to dirty the rug with his feet.

"Here." Mira hands him a pair of black slippers.

"Do you have red?"

"Nope. I only bought the black ones since they're easier to wash."

"Ah, OKAY!" He wears the slippers. "They're really comfy."

"This kitchen's this way." She pointed to a direction.

He follows her and enters through an arch doorway to a room. There were three walls that were painted in thick black and white stripes up and down, the ceiling was white and the floor had hard wood flooring. Even more stunning was that one wall was covered in a bright red glittery marble, over the sink counter table, and even the semi-center counter table with a exhaust filter over it had the red marble. Making the room feel very extravagant, powerful. He puts the bags on top of the semi-center counter table and admires the red marble. It would take him years to even match up with Mira's interior designs. Then something shines just above the corner of his eyes and looks up. Just above the glass dinning table in the middle of the room, was an odd shaped chandelier hanging on the ceiling. He walks over to see what it was. It had two large objects sitting together in a cross shape, with only a string or cable holding it up.

"Tita, what's that?" he pointed up at the odd chandelier.

"Hmm?" She looks at his hand from her bags. "Ah, that's a chandelier, made from the front parts of old cars, vintage cars."

"Really? Wow! Kou would love to see this."

"You mean Kou loves cars?"

"Yeah, preferably anything that has vintage styles in them, and cars too."

"I hope he does. It was the last piece to be added into this room." She was organizing her the things fro her bags. "It wasn't thought of until I was inspired and reminded of a certain someone who loved cars more than his furniture. It was then that I decided to take the challenge and made that piece. It was simple, but it had its own character too.."

"Heh. A guy who loves his car more than his furniture? Maybe the car was his girlfriend." he jokes.

"Haha, maybe." She puts the vegetables into the sink.

"It's really an amazing piece. I'd like to have something like this hanging in our place too."

"It's mine only. No stealing originals." She puts away the meat into the freezer just under the sink. "Can you lend me your phone? I'll text Kou this address."

"I'll text him, just tell me the address." and he punches the buttons on his phone.

* * *

"Is this really your kitchen? Not bad, Tita." Kou walks in, following Ruka. "Nice colors, too."

"Thanks." Mira was seasoning some meat. "Would you guys prefer Japanese or Filipino cuisine?"

"I'd like to try that Sinigang that Mom would often mention." Kou said.

"Yeah, that would be nice to try some." Ruka said.

"Alright." She smiled. "You both can explore the house for awhile."

"Sure." Kou answered.

"Hey, Kou! Check this out!" Ruka pointed to the chandelier. "Isn't this cool?"

"...Amazing." Kou walked motionlessly towards the chandelier. "It's the front parts of vintage cars. Not bad."

"Glad you like it." Mira said while chopping some vegetables. "You really do know your stuff."

"I don't just know it, it's my policy." then he walks over to her. "You also know your stuff."

"Good grief. Just explore the house first, okay? Ah! The radish!"

"C'mon Kou!" Ruka points out the hallway with his thumb.

"Alright."

As they walk out Kou notices the frame used on the arched doorway. It was also a marble texture, and it a lot more glittery shine than the red marble in the kitchen did.

"Not bad."

"Kou! She's got a cool aquarium here!"Ruka shouted from further inside the house.

"Ha?" he walked out of the kitchen.

When he entered the next room his jaw literally dropped. It was the living room, usually the hardest part of the house to design or arrange the furniture in. The living room had a feeling of being in a tropical island resort, maybe like the Caribbean. The floor's hard wood flooring had also climbed its way to one side of the wall, all the way up to the ceiling. The room was as large as the height of two floors, but the flooring made it felt even higher, like being in a tree house. The rest of the walls was painted in pale blue, had two shutter windows, and the rest of the furniture were like a set in a theme of modern black and white. There was still room to place a grand piano if wanted. All in all, the room was truly impressive.

"Kou!" Ruka yelled again.

"Where are ya?" Kou looks around and spots Ruka's hand waving out from behind the wall through another arched doorway. "I see ya."

He enters into another room, and once again he dropped his jaw, and this time his eyes almost popped out. The next room was an ocean. It was like an ocean to be exact. The walls were carefully painted in different shades of dark blue, light to dark from up and down. Just above where the light should be, was a small row boat hanging. He wasn't sure if there was something in it 'cause the lights were reflecting off onto the walls as if there were ripples in every part, like the kind you'd see in a cartoon film when you swim just deep enough to see the surface like a mosaic painting. On the floor were some large dark blue bean bags, and in one corner was a complete computer set in blue. He found Ruka standing in front of a large aquarium, almost as tall as himself, and you could see into the next room through it. The aquarium had many different colorful fishes and many kinds of corals and rocks. Some fishes were swimming about, some hiding in and out of the corals, and in one of those corals was a shrimp like creature, sort of cleaning the corals.

"This room and the aquarium's...amazing...not bad." Kou said, still impressed.

"How do you suppose you clean or feed them?" Ruka asked.

But Kou only shrugs.

"I feed the from here!" Mira shouted, who was standing on the other side of the aquarium in the next room.

The boys went into the next room and sees Mira standing on a stepladder. She opens a hidden hatch just above the aquarium and puts her hand holding a bottle through the hatch. They look into the aquarium and see some food coming down, and almost immediately the fishes were swimming about nibbling away the food.

"I just only fed them today." She closes the hatch and steps down to join them. "Normally they just eat the algae that accumulates amongst the corals and rocks. They are the ocean's cleaner fishes, so that's their main food. That shrimp too, but he eats the algae in the smaller corals and annemonies. I called him Franky."

"Heh, Not bad. Suits him" Kou looks at Franky.

"It kinda looks like you too." Ruka giggles.

"Tsk!" Kou tries to look away, but he ends up looking back at Franky.

"This one looks like you, Ruka." Mira points to a Yellow Tang.

"Hey, It's nice!"Ruka's eyes follow it. "Love the way it swims."

"I'll go back to the kitchen." and Mira walks away.

The both of them took a bean bag each and sat in front of the aquarium, enjoying the company of the fishes.

* * *

"This is what Mom likes?" Kou stares at the large clear bowl filled with Sinigang. "There are only few ingredients in there, yet you can smell its delicious aroma."

"Its smell is making my mouth somewhat watery. I think I might've drooled into my plate." Ruka wipes his mouth with his thumb.

"You're disgusting." Kou knits his brows.

"Just dig in, guys. There's more than one way to cook Sinigang." She places her plate of mixed rice down and sits in her chair. "This one has beef in it. Most people prefer to cook with fish."

"I'd like to try that sometime." Kou said. He picks up the serving spoon for the Sinigang and hands it to her. "You first."

"Heh, a gentleman, huh?" Ruka teases him.

"Baka! It's always 'Ladies First'. Got it?"

"Haha, thanks." Mira takes the serving spoon. "I'll also serve some to both of you. Do you also want some soup mixed into your rice?"

"Does it taste better that?" Ruka looks at her plate as she fills it with some soup.

"It's what some Filipinos would usually do. Some of them want to savor the flavor of the soup so they eat it with the rice."

"Ah. Makes sense." Kou said.

"Do you guys want some in your plate or in a small separate bowl?"

"In the plate, please!~" Ruka smiled innocently.

"In a small bowl. I wanna taste its seasoning and heat." Kou said.

"Alright." She said.

She hands the serving spoon to Ruka and goes to get a bowl, then she comes back to the table to see that Ruka was chowing down on his food.

"Here you go, Kou. So how is it, Ruka?"

"Oh gofh! It's afmahfing!" he talks with his mouth full. "Ish rary shamfing!"

"Oi! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Kou scolded him as he pours some beef and meat into his plate. "Eat some vegetables too, Ruka."

"Let him be. The beef also has the same stuff as the vegetables in this Sinigang." Mira said.

Kou cuts a small piece of beef and radish into his mouth, followed by a spoonful of mixed rice. He tastes them with every bite, blinking a few times. He also takes a sip from his bowl of soup, blinking like a traffic light.

"Woah! It's sour, in a nice way. How's that possible? It's not like the way a minestrone soup would taste." He stares at his bowl of soup.

"It's the cherry tomatoes and the ginger." She points to the clear bowl where some pieces of ginger and cherry tomatoes are sitting. "The ginger alone makes the sour flavor, but with the help of the cherry tomatoes, the soup becomes evenly balanced."

"Eh, can I have a copy of the recipe later?"

"Sure. Ah, I'll go get the sliced oranges from the fridge." She stands up and walks. "By the way, when do you both have to go to school?"

"Hmm...I forgot." Ruka swallowed down his food.

"It's on Thursday." Kou said. "I mean the Welcome Ceremony."

"Ah. So you both will be attending the first year together. Is your school nearby?"

"It's a good walking distance of twenty minutes from our place." Ruka said.

"But I'd rather ride the bike to school." Kou answered and stuffed his mouth with more rice.

"Eh! Is it allowed?" Mira came back with a bowl of sliced oranges.

"Nope."

"As long as we don't get caught, we'll be fine." Ruka beamed.

"You guys are really something. Be careful, okay?"

"Mm! Thanks Tita." Ruka took a piece of sliced orange.

"Can I go and get more rice? I wanna have seconds." Kou asked.

Mira nods, as if to say, go ahead. "So, which school will you be attending then?"

"It's that famous, snob one. You know...uh...where all the rich kids go to I guess?" Kou said with uncertainty.

"Huh? Which is it?"

"I...I can't remember the name." he followed up.

"It's the one where their blazers are in dark blue color." Ruka said.

"I think you're talking about Habataki High." Mira answered while holding her piece of orange.

"I think so."

"I graduated from there. It's not all that snobbish. I think you both will enjoy your high school life there."

"So you're an alumni, huh? How were you as a student back then?" Kou asks, coming back with a plate full of mixed rice. "Were you a bookworm?"

"Ha-ha! Do I look like one?"

"Maybe a wild kind of bookworm?"

"What do you guys really think of me? Really." She laughs it off.

"Bet you were popular with the guys back then, too." Ruka elbows her teasingly.

"I wouldn't really say that, but a few of my friends were guys."

"Eh...then you must've been a tomboy back then!" Ruka said.

"Baka! Something's wrong with that statement." Kou said. "Lemme guess, it's that again, isn't it?"

"Yeah." she puts both hands down on the table. "I was a bit of an outsider 'cause of my background. Most of them ignored me, while others just stare at me."

"Tsk. Racists." Kou growled. "But you weren't bullied, right?"

"Tell me who it was that bullied you. I'll fly over to them now." Ruka stands up pretending to open his shirt like how Superman does in a movie.

"Of course I wasn't bullied. Don't worry." Mira smiled.

The phone started to ring, which was on the wall by the edge of the arched doorway. Mira walks over to the phone.

"Tell us if it's one of those bullies calling you!" Ruka yelled.

"Haha. Very funny." Mira says and picks up the receiver. "Hello? This is Kiel Mira speaking."

"...Hi." A soft voice answered. It was Hazuki.

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"...Have you checked the shop yet?"

"The shop? Oh, not yet. I went to buy my necessities today. I'll go there tomorrow though."

"...It's not tidy. I haven't done any paint works or reconstruct the insides yet."

"You mean there aren't even any display cases or ranks?"

"...yeah."

"You could've told me."

"That's why I'm calling you now. I'd like to give you some money so that you can hire someone to do the construction work, and also to buy some other things that you think might be necessary to have in the shop."

"Ah, alright. When are you coming?"

The doorbell rings.

"Ruka, can you go get it?"

"Sure, Tita." He quickly strides to the front door.

He opens the door and he froze on the spot. It was Hazuki standing there, holding a cellphone in hand.

"...Good evening." He said after he bowed.


	4. Settling In- Part 3

_Comments From the Author:_

If this is your first time in this website and you would like to look at the next chapter, please look just below the 'Follow/Favorite' button. There should be a button with an arrow sign, which will lead you to the next chapter.

Or you can copy and paste the link of the next chapter given to you in your email if you have clicked "Follow" to follow me here on FanFiction.

Happy reading everyone!

Natnarf

* * *

~Chapter 3~

"...Good evening." He said after he bowed.

But Ruka was still locked in position.

"Ruka! Who's at the door?" Mira called out and appeared from behind Ruka. "Oh, you're here. Lost you on the phone. Would you like to come inside?"

"No. It's alright. Um, is he okay?" Hazuki pointed at Ruka.

"Ack! Ruka?" she waves in front of his face, but doesn't flinch. "Hays. He's my nephew."

"Oi, Ruka!" Kou shouted and also came to the entrance hallway. "Hey, your food's-"

"It's HAZUKI KEI!" Ruka finally shouted. "Look, Kou!"

"Huh?" Kou turns to face Hazuki. He then pushed Ruka's head down and bows. "Hello."

"They're both my nephews. Are you sure you won't come inside?"

"I have a shoot early tomorrow and my cat's looking for me." He hands over a thick envelope. "Here."

"Why not at least have dinner with us, Kei-kun?" She takes the envelope.

"I already ate at Alucard's. Maybe some other time." He looks at the two boys with their heads still bowing. "Aren't your necks tired?"

Ruka immediately took a hold of Hazuki's hand. "It's an honor to meet you in person! Ow ow Ouch!"

Kou pulls on his ear. "I'm sorry for his sudden rude behavior. I'll take him back inside." He pulls Ruka by the ear dragging him all the way back inside the kitchen.

Hazuki bows and watches them disappear around the corner.

"...What a lively pair...I guess. The blond one reminds me of that Hibiya kid from before."

"Haha, I don't think he'd like it if he heard that was compared to someone else other than you. They may be wild, but they're actually very sweet. Anyway, thanks for stopping by."

"...Night." He bows again and walks away.

Mira closes the door and hears Ruka still squirming loudly in the kitchen. She goes there and sees that Ruka was being held down in his chair with Kou holding him from behind.

"I guess...you're a fan of Hazuki's."

"Don't...bother asking...the details." Kou struggles. "Anyway, what's...he to ya?"

"He and I used to be in the same class for three years in high school, and he was one of the few friends I had that I mentioned earlier."

"That's so Cool!" Ruka finally breaks free by swinging his arms, but also causing Kou to stumble off to the side. "Oops! Sorry~"

"Tsk, calm down." Kou snorted.

"So, what did he want, Tita?" Ruka asked with eyes that gleamed so much they almost turned white.

Mira sat down and told them how Hazuki wanted her to operated his abandoned dream shop, by decorating the shop, organizing and selling the accessories that he had handcrafted, and work there as a manager and sales lady, to see how his accessories would sell out to the people without his name ever being mentioned.

"Heh, a model asking you for a favor. How...weird." Kou says.

"I think it's totally awesome. I could, I would quit my job and go work in that shop instead!" Ruka said.

"Baka! Where will Tita work then?"

"Uh...at my current job?"

Mira only laughed.

"Hmm...I know! Tita, why not hire us?" Ruka suddenly stood up with a fist in his palm.

"Huh?" Kou raised his brow.

"Huh? You both?" Mira also raised her brow.

"Yeah, Me and Kou! I could paint the walls or paint canvases to hang up on display. Kou's good with handling tools."

"I'm only handy with tools when I do a maintenance check on my bike."

"It's good enough to help Tita. Please, Kou!" Ruka stares at him with puppy eyes.

"You're disgusting. You just wanna do this for the model dude."

While they bicker on, Mira takes a look inside the envelope and sees a lot of bills, and on the side was a folded white paper. She takes it out and reads it.

_'100,000 rich. I hope this will be enough to cover all of the expenses. - Hazuki Kei'_

"I have a business proposition for you both." Mira says firmly.

The boys were already on each others' collars as they looked at her.

"Let's talk through this like proper adults, okay?"

"Uh...sure." They both said and sat down.

Mira then opens the envelope and takes out bill after bill after bill, placing them onto the table in two neat piles, until she finally stops and seals back the envelope.

"T-that's..." Kou was at lost for words.

"What's that for, Tita?" Ruka asks nervously.

"I'm hiring you both to do the reconstruction and designing of the shop's interior, of course under my instructions and observations. This is your advance paycheck." She pushes the two pile of bills towards them with the tips of her two fingers.

They took a pile each and counted the bills. They look at each other in bewilderment.

"1k Rich!?" Kou's brow twitches.

"T-this much for us?!" Ruka's eyes were everywhere.

"Yes. And when you both are finished with everything that I ask, then I'll top the rest of your paycheck with 4k Rich. "

"4K RICH?!" They both shouted. "THAT MUCH JUST FOR US?!"

"Yes. I trust you both. Besides, you might need to buy some things for school, like maybe your uniform."

They both look at each other and nodded back to her.

"Good." She stands up. "We'll start working tomorrow. We'll check out the shop first, and once I make the designs you both can start working. You both can sleep here for tonight."

"Stay over? But we didn't bring any of our sleeping stuff." Ruka said.

"If I knew I would've grabbed at least our toothbrushes back at our place."

"Don't worry. I've got that covered." She beamed.

"Huh?" they both looked at her.

* * *

"I like this!" Ruka said.

"Not bad." Kou said. "You've really outdone yourself."

"C'mon. I only gave you some clothes to wear to sleep in, and you're already impressed?" Mira raised a brow.

"Yup." Kou answered.

"You're a GENIUS!" Ruka gave a thumbs up.

"Geez."

"These shirts express exactly who we are." He stretches out the bottom hem of the shirt, to show off the printed part on the side of the shirt, stating 'EXCEPTIONAL' in bold black letters.

"Even though they're the same, at least not the colors." Kou was wearing the same design, only the shirt is black and the words are white instead. "Fits me just right."

"They are just shirts I bought at a bargain shop. I used to wear them as my sleepwear when I was in high school. I used to dress up like a tomboyish back then."

"A very cute tomboy!" Ruka stated as he pats her head. "How adorable!~"

"But I don't feel comfortable in these...um...disposable underwears that you've given us. Aren't these only for women?" Kou was tying to stand staight. "Feels weird too."

"Yeah. It feels like I'm wearing clouds." Ruka said, but was still smiling. "I feel like Cupid."

"Haha. Kou, it's actually for both genders. Didn't you read the label?" Mira had her hands on her hips.

"...No comment." Kou said.

No of them said anything.

'_Ring! Ring! Ring!'_ The phone in the kitchen rang.

"I'll get it."

Ruka volunteered and ran to the phone. Quickly takes the receiver and presses it against his ear.

"Hello, Kiel Mira residence. May I know who's calling?" trying to pretend to be a call center agent.

"Hello? Is this Ruka?" a voice of an older woman spoke on the receiver.

"Yes...May I know who this is?"

"It's me, your Lola."

"Eh!? Hi, Lola! How are you doing?" he said excitedly.

"Oh, I'm fine. What about you? Still being bullied by Kou?"

"Oh yeah. Get whacked on the head all the time."

"I'm sure he means well."

"Hey. You're suppose to support me."

"Haha. What are you doing there anyway? Where's Mira?"

"Tita invited us to have dinner here. She's with Kou at the moment. Want me to get her?"

"Oh sure. Please do so."

"Tita! Lola's calling for you!" He covers the speaker of the receiver with his hand. "She'll be here in a sec."

"Thank you, Iho."

"Um...who's EeeHo?"

"Ah. Iho means 'my dear son', used by older people to call the younger boys in a respectful way,."

"Ooooo!~" His mouth was in a shape of a circle.

"I'm here, Ruka." Mira was already standing behind him.

"Ah, hold on a sec, Lola." He hands the receiver to her.

"Thanks, Ruka. Hello?"

"Oh Mira. How are you there? Everything alright? Heard that you arrived just last night."

"Yeah, I did. Got too tired last night when I arrived, but I'm fine. Doing great actually."

"Good to hear. Why are the boys having dinner there? Did they get broke or something?"

"Oh no, I invited them. I bumped into them today in the city while I was shopping for my necessities, and I wanted to thank them for carrying my bags all the way to my place."

"I feel bad for them. The bags that you'd usually carry are pretty heavy, even for your Dad. I hope their shoulders aren't dislocated."

"Nanai~"

"Just saying."

"How's Tsukushi? Is he still being annoying?"

"He's fine. He's worried about his own Ate being on her own."

"I'M WORRIED ABOUT SIS'S BOYFRIEND! I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM!" It was Tsukushi shouting in the background.

"Sheesh, you never changed." Mira said.

"I'll give him the phone."

Mira hears her mother sigh.

"Oi, Sis! Where is your boyfriend anyway? He'd better not be cheating on you!"

"Just leave my business alone, Tsukushi. And please tell me you've finally become a serious person."

"I'm always serious! But I can't always be too serious when I'm around my girlfriends now."

"Argh! Still a PLAYBOY!"

"C'mon, I'm sure even those two over there are the same. It's a guy's nature to-"

Before she could hear him finish, Ruka took the receiver away from her and held it up to his ear. She sees that Kou and Ruka were already standing behind her, probably listening the whole time.

Kou gave her a nod, reassuring her.

"Hello, Tito Tsukushi!" Ruka said. "Actually, you're pretty well known around these parts. In fact, Kou and I saw a few girls talking about you."

"Oh!~ I'm sure they were saying how cool and awesome I am."

"I'd hate to burst your bubble, but...they said other things, things that you wouldn't like to hear."

He hands the receiver over to Kou.

"But I'm sure you'll be just fine. After all, a few negative comments won't hurt a cool...um...Playboy like you, Uncle." Kou said with a crooked smile.

"Eh? S-sure, I'm not bothered by it. B-but I'd like to know at least what they said about me...Nanai!"

A laughter was heard in the background on Tsukushi's side.

"Anyway, wish you good luck. I heard a bit about having a plan, to pay back on you, or something like that. Here's Tita."

He hands the receiver back to Mira, tying his best not to laugh until he was out of range. Ruka connected his index finger and thumb to form an 'O', giving Mira the 'Okay' sign and went after Kou.

"Hello?" Mira said the receiver.

"Ahh! My life's ruined! I'm too young to DIEeeeeee..."

His voice trailed off. Mira almost felt sorry for him.

"Hays. Poor Tsukushi." Mira's mother was back on the phone. "Please tell the boys not to go too hard on him next time."

"Haha, sure."

"Oh, by the way, your Dad and I are going to visit your Lola in the Philippines for the next few months."

"Oh, is she doing alright?"

"Lately her legs have been cramping more often than before."

"Oh my. Why can't she just stay in her sister's place? Don't tell me."

"...Yeah, they're still fighting."

Mira gave out a deep long sigh.

"Mira, I haven't seen him lately. Have you contacted him?"

"Hm? Oh, I contacted him a few weeks ago, but I haven't seen him yet. I plan on settling everything down first, so I probably might see him this week or the next."

"Alright, I trust you...but I'm kind of worried about him."

"Huh?"

"I've talked with him a few times whenever I have the chance to see him on the streets or some place around the area, and I can understand why you've fallen for such a charming man."

"Nai!~" Mira's face was flushed red.

"But...I've noticed something about him."

"...What do you mean?"

"I know he's responsible and is well educated. Also..." her mother paused.

"Nai?"

"Um...hold on for a moment, Mira. HOY! TSUKUSHI! STEP AWAY FROM THE FRIDGE! DON'T OPEN THE CLOSE!" she yelled.

"BUT NAI! IT'S TOO HOT! I WANT TO EAT SOME HALO-HALO!"

"WE HAVE ALREADY ON-ED THE OFF-ED AIRCON!"

"BUT NAI!"

Mira giggled through their conversation.

"FINE! BUT I WANT TWO SERVINGS IN THE MORNING!"

"ALRIGHT! NOW BRUSH YOUR FACE AND WASH YOUR TEETH!"

Mira finally couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing.

"You brother's always driving me crazy."

"Not as crazy as you are."

"Haha. Anyway. What I was trying to say earlier...it seems that he has yet to realize who he really is as a person."

"...I don't get it."

"He will face a whole new level of trials. Just make sure you're always there for him, help him out as much as you can, alright?"

"...Sure."

"Gotta go. I saw Tsukushi trying to sneek into the kitchen again. Tell the boys to behave and stay out of trouble for me. Love you, anak."

"Love you too."

"Night." her mother hangs up.

* * *

Kou lays out and flattens down the large stuffed blanket onto the floor. They were going to use it as a bed mat. Ruka carried three pillows into the room and throws them on the blanket.

"These pillows are really nice. I put my head into one of them just now and I felt like I was sleeping on a cloud." He laid down on the blanket and grabs one pillow.

"Tita has so many great stuff. If only we could live in luxury like this in the shack." He smooths out the blanket. "All done, Tita!"

"Alright Kou!"

Mira called out as she walks into the room carrying a folded towel-like material.

"This will be our blanket. I'll go lock up the doors and turn off the rest of the lights." she hands the blanket to Kou and left the room.

Kou opens up and spreads the second blanket on top of the first one. It was thin, but large enough to cover the whole floor of the room.

"How cool is that? There are fishes all over the blanket." Ruka glanced sideways.

"Gold Koi fishes. Not bad. "

"It fits with the fishes in there." Ruka pointed towards the aquarium. "It's like we're swimming with the fishes in the ocean, like we're mermaids."

"Heh." Kou tries to laugh it off, then looks up at the small hanging row boat. "It's not a bad imagination though."

Kou and Ruka lay down, with their hands supporting the back of their heads.

"Haa. This is the life." They both said.

"I'm back!" Mira towers over their view. "Sleeping ahead of me already?"

"Yeah, I'm beat! Ooof!" Ruka was pushed over by Kou.

"Tita will be in the Middle." Kou said.

"Yea, yea. I got it." Ruka puts a pillow in between them and aims one at Kou's face.

"Hey!" Kou scolded.

"Now, now. Don't want my pillows ripped apart now." She kneels down.

The both of them put their heads up just enough to see her.

"Tita, what's with your clothes?"

"Why don't you wear pajamas?" Kou said.

"I don't really feel comfortable with pajamas, I like wearing lose clothing."

She was wearing a white shirt one or two sizes larger than her size, and dark blue shorts that look like they are for working out, just one or two sizes larger.

"It's a good thing...never mind." Kou looks away face red.

"Huh?" Mira tilted her head to one side.

"I think I get what Kou is getting at." Ruka said and giggles.

"Hmm? Huh?" Mira tilted her head from side to side.

"Let's just go to sleep, Tita." Ruka said.

"Okay."

She crawls under the thin blanket and pops her head out onto the pillow.

"Look at you both. You were smaller than me before, now you've become tall handsome strangers."

"Haha. Tita is envious of us." Ruka giggled.

"Tita, what made you design this room?" Kou asks without turning his head.

"Hmm...well...you may think I'm childish...but...when I was in high school, I used to be surrounded by myths and legends, and some silly rumors. Sometimes in the library, I would often read fairy tales and be fascinated with the adventures and imaginations that the writers would put in the pages. The little mermaid was the second most intriguing for me, 'cause we know that it is impossible for humans to have fins or gills, and yet the writer makes it that it's impossible for mermaids or mermen to lose their tails. Although I would love to have a tail fin of my own to explore the wonders and beauty of the ocean, I just decided to cheat by make shifting an ocean in this room, pretending that I am a mermaid having a normal daily 'human' life in the depths of the oceans."

"Heh. You really like those kinds of stories, huh?" Kou lets out a laugh.

"It's not bad to dream." Ruka said.

Then she lets out a yawn.

"Alright. Good night, guys." She turns to sleep in a petal position facing Ruka's direction.

"_Tita?_" Ruka said with a cheeky voice.

"Hmm?"

"Can I sleep on your arm, just like how we were when we were still kids?"

"Huh?!"

"Heh. Maybe I could use one as well." Kou turned over, smirking.

"H-hey! You guys were small and light back then, you're too big and heavy now for me!"

"Eh? I thought you said that you could carry about 4 heavy grocery bags? They're much heavier than us combined together." Ruka teased her.

"Eh...eh...uh..."

"I can't take this anymore. HA!" Kou said and started tickling her sides.

"Take this!" Ruka also joins in.

"Ahhahahahaha...You guys are so mean!~" Mira laughs while crying at the same time.

* * *

Key pointers

- Lola = Grandma / Grandmother in Tagalog

- Nanai / Nai = Mother in Tagalog

- Iho = My son / My dear son in Tagalog, commonly used by elders or older people to call boys younger than them.

- Tito = Uncle in Tagalog

- Halo-halo = A famous summer filipino dessert made with shaved ice, ice cream, leche flan(dessert made with lots of sugar), condensed milk, and other different kinds of ingredients. Depends on the person who is making it.


	5. Opening of 'Miracle'- Part 1

_Comments From the Author:_

If this is your first time in this website and you would like to look at the next chapter, please look just below the 'Follow/Favorite' button. There should be a button with an arrow sign, which will lead you to the next chapter.

Or you can copy and paste the link of the next chapter given to you in your email if you have clicked "Follow" to follow me here on FanFiction.

Happy reading everyone!

Natnarf

* * *

~Chapter 4~

The next day after they had breakfast, all three of them rode on their motorbikes. Kou and Ruka on their SR bike, while Mira rode on her U.S. Biker Law that she had built from scratch. Ruka watches her from behind, checking on her every now and then. The U.S. Biker Law was in a stunning black and silver, a taste that was even too irresistible for them both. Unlike the two, she wore a tight one-piece black leather suit, black leather gloves, a pair of elbow and knee sliders as her guard, a pair of black leather boots that covered up to her ankles, and a full face helmet that covered her whole head including her face. Her bike didn't have any compartments so she carried a leather backpack. She had also made additional adjustments by adding another pair of foot rests near the back of the wheel, so that she could ride with her chest resting on the tank of the bike, known as the Sport Riding Posture. She had also installed a protection for the chest on the tank, like a foam, but when you look at her from the side, you wouldn't think that she was a woman 'cause her chest had sunk into the foam. It wasn't long before they finally arrived into the city. They rode slowly through the streets, everyone's eyes on them. They passed by three more streets and finally came to a stop. They stopped in front of a store with 'Private Parking Zone' written on the ground.

"Huh? Private parking zone?" Ruka said. "Oh, it's the Alucard cafe." He pointed at the shop on the next block.

Mira got off her bike, took off her sliders and put them into her backpack, and took out a thick cable from her backpack..

"This is part of the store, I mean the private parking zone." Mira said while locking her bike with the cable.

"Ah. That's cool." Ruka said as he got off.

Kou puts the brake down and switches off the engine, taking the key out and put it in his pocket. He leans on the nearby light post.

"Tita, where are you going to put your helmet?" Ruka asks.

"I'm gonna attach it to the bike with another cable."

Mira takes out a small elastic loop in the inside of the helmet and pushes the cable through the hole.

"Isn't it a bit of a hassle? Having so many cables?"

"It's just for security. You can't be too sure of what will happen." as she locks her helmet to her bike, making the cable go through like the infinity symbol. "Done."

"Oh, I didn't notice you had shades on."

"Don't get started on me now." She walks onto the pavement.

As she walked, men from nearby were whistling.

"Tsk, so troublesome." Kou glared at them. "Oi! What are you looking at? Wanna be punched?"

They scrambled at the sight of his glare and balling fists.

"Now, now, Kou." Mira holds down his fists. "Don't mind them. Besides, I know as long as you both are here, they won't dare to come over." She pats him on the shoulders and walks towards the shop.

She looks at the front. It a glass door in the middle, with two large windows on either side. Overall it was still a small moderate size, perfect for a accessory store. She takes out the grey key with the gold cat key chain and opened lock attached with chains on the door handles.

"This lock's pretty sturdy. Good choice." She said to herself while taking out the chains.

She opens the doors and searches for the light switches. Unfortunately, the lights were no longer working, probably the light bulbs were burnt out or no longer functional. There were many boxes on floor, most of them were medium sizes, and only one large box. A step ladder was leaning at the back of the wall, many large hard wood was stacked together just beside the step ladder. Small dusts and particles were everywhere, more kept coming with every step she made. She covers her nose and mouth as she scans through the room. The whole room looked like a square, the paint on the wall had many dried sticky parts, due to the years of humidity. The ceiling was high, but there were only five light bulbs dangling.

"Phew!" Ruka came in fanning away the dusts in the air. "I think even a fly would've died in here."

"Ruka, could you call Kou to come in? And open the doors widely so that the wind can blow out the dusts." Mira yelled.

"Got it!" He went back out.

She opens her backpack and takes out a notebook, a pen, and a retractable measuring tape.

"I feel like that little Spanish girl from that cartoon series for little children, I'm just missing a monkey and my hair isn't short." She said while imagining Ruka dressed up in a monkey's costume.

"Cough! What the hell?" Kou came in coughing.

As she heard Kou's voice, an image of Kou in a gorilla's costume appeared. She shook her head furiously and looks up at Kou.

"Just bare with it, Kou. The air in here will be clear in no time."

She sees that he was able to fit inside the room despite his gigantic height. The top of the ceiling was just a few inches away from his head.

"Good, you're the perfect height for this." She hands him the measuring tape.

"Ah." As if he understood and took it. "Where?"

"Hmm...let's start with this back wall."

"I'll help, too." Ruka came in.

They measured everything from the walls, to the floor, to the ceiling and the spaces between each light bulb, and from corner to corner. She finally draws out everything.

"I thought so, this room is a square."

"A cubed room...can you pull it off?" Ruka walks over to her drawing and his jaw dropped at the sight of her notebook, .

There were lots of scribbles and numbers, and many drawings of precise details. There some drawings that had view points from each corner of the room, the top and bottom of the room, even the flooring and wall styles. They were all impressive.

Kou also had a look from the other side.

"Not bad. Your drawings are much better than Ruka's."

"Hey! I paint, not architect!" Ruka said.

A suddenly paper ripping sound was heard.

"I need you both to buy the things written on here. I'm almost done drafting out the layout deciding how to arrange the shop, but we need to get this place cleaned up and painted. Here's the money. Please bring back the receipts and the change. Need to record them down." Hands both the paper and money to Kou.

"For a moment there, I thought you had ripped the notebook in half." Ruka scratched the back of his head..

"You work like a manager." Kou said. He takes a look through the list.

"What d'ya expect? She's the best!~" Ruka said.

"Now, don't go buying food and other stuff, or I will have your pay deducted."

"Eek! Scary Tita!"

"...A small vacuum?" Kou read out the paper questioningly.

"I need to clean the ceilings too, but we don't have a storage room here, so we need a small sized vacuum to be able to fit in a small cabinet."

"Ah. Got it." He puts folds everything away into his breast pocket.

"You both already have my number, right?"

"Yup. Got it! We'll call you if we need anything." Ruka held out his phone.

"We're going now." Kou followed out.

Mira looks around and found a socket on the lower part of the back wall. She pushes a box next to it up against the wall, and takes out her small laptop notebook.

"Right, I need to find some numbers and call a few people."

She searched first for the number of a Light Operator. She wants to check if the lights were working properly or if there are any damages within the walls or circuits since she wasn't an expert with things like that.

About 30 minutes later a person came in.

"Hello, did you call for our services?" A man in a blue track suit came in and took off his hat.

"You're the Light Operator, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Please have a check through the room if there are any damages or if any cables needs to be removed."

"Right away, ma'am."

Then another person came in.

"Hello, package delivery." Another man in black pants and white shirt came in towing in a large box.

"Is that the air conditioner that I ordered?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you also do installation services?"

"Yes ma'am. It is free of charge of course. Where would you like to install this?"

"Where would you recommend?" She asked.

"Hmm.." He walked in and looked around. "How about up here?" He pointed to the back wall.

"It's fine."

"Could I also use your step ladder?"

"You may."

The two service crew did their work professionally and quickly. The Light Operator had checked throughout the room and said that everything was working perfectly, the light bulbs were just old and just needed replacing. She thanked him and paid him his service fee, then watched him leave the shop. The Deliveryman had brought over a ceiling mounted air conditioner, he was very quick with his hands and on his feet. It took less than thirty minutes and he hand already installed it up on the ceiling. They tested it out and the air flowed throughout the room nicely. She thanked him and paid for the air conditioner and his services, then he left the shop.

"I didn't expect all this to be done so quickly. Alright, time to search for some showcases and cabinets."

She searched about ten or more websites. Most didn't have what she needed in what she had designed out, but she finally found one that had everything. She then listed everything out and called the company to make her order. It took a while, but she got through.

"Alright, I'll pay by cash when it gets delivered here tomorrow. Thanks."

She closes her phone, stretcheing her arms and lets out a breath.

"We're back!" Ruka shouted while opening the door. "Oh, you already installed the air-con? That's quick."

"It's only quick 'cause we took so long to buy everything." Kou lowered the bags that he carried on a clean part of the floor. He took out some money and a few small white papers. "Here are the receipts and the change."

"Thanks." She quickly scans through the them. "Eh? You bought water too?"

"Yeah." Ruka hands one bottle to her. "As long as we were outside we thought of buying something to drink. It's a bit hot today. At least we brought back the receipt."

"Alright, this is acceptable." She takes the bottle and drinks from it. "Ahh. Recharged. So, you guys wanna have a break first and have lunch at Alucard's, or cover the floor with newspapers first?"

"Let's cover the floor first. We're gonna paint afterwards, right?" Ruka takes out some newspapers from the bags that he carried.

"Yeah, but that'll be after eating." She said. "Let's do this."

"Okay." They both said.

* * *

After they finished with the newspapers, Mira locks up the doors and the three of them went next door.

"Everything feels nostalgic." Mira says.

"Huh?" Kou said.

"I used to work here as a part time job. I wonder if the owner is still here?" She looks around. "How about we sit here?" She points to a table of four by the front window..

"Sure." Ruka said. "I'll sit here." He sits by the wall just where his face was hiding from the window.

"Tsk. Seat stealer." Kou sat next to him.

"Do you guys want rice or something in particular?"

"What do they usually serve here?" Kou asks.

"Almost anything. The master usually makes them on the spot. I'll ask for the menu." She raises her hand.

A young waitress then comes by. "Hello, are you ready to order?"

"We're not yet ready. Can we have the menu please?"

"Sure ma'am."

She goes off and comes back with three black folders. "Here you go. Is this your first time here in this cafe?"

"For them it is. I used to work here before when I was in high school."

"Ah, may I ask if your name is Mira by any chance?"

"Oh yes. How do you know my name?"

"The Master would often talk about how you used to work hard and attract a lot of customers. If it weren't for you he would never consider hiring anyone else now." She said with a smile.

"Excuse me." Ruka spoke up. "What do you mean by that? The hiring part." He smiled charmingly.

"Ah. The Master used to be afraid of hiring new people to work here, afraid that they might break things or mess up orders and stuff. I heard that she was the first person that he had ever hired. After she had graduated and left, the cafe was too quiet and lonely, so from then on he had always welcomed new staff or young students who want to have more work experiences. He is very generous."

"Oh, I'm very flattered." Mira smiled.

"Sorry for taking up your time, please have a look through the menu." She clips her tray between her arm and side and takes out a small note pad and a pen. "What would you like to have?"

"I'd like to have this grilled fish please." Ruka points at a fish plate picture on the menu. "And I'd like an iced red bean drink."

"Alright." She jots down quickly. "How about you, sir?"

"I'd like this steak with rice." He pointed at a steak picture. "Can I have it cooked rare?"

"Certainly. Would you also like to have a specific kind of sauce?"

"What's the house's specialty?"

"I'm not sure. I could go and ask-"

"Nah, tell him to give me what he thinks is best. And I'd like coffee."

"Sure." She joints down quickly. "How about you, miss Mira?"

"Just call me 'Mira', I'm not used to being called other than my name." She says and puts the menu down. "I've never seen this before. Is it new?"

"Oh yes. He had this added 'cause of a certain regular customer."

"Oh? Why? Did the customer had a diet problem?"

"He didn't have a problem, I heard he was on a special diet that he had to eat something that allowed to help him with his digestive system. There are three types for this dish: the vegetarian, the protein, and less oily one. That customer had the vegetarian one of course."

"Hm. I'd to try the less oily version, and I'd like a glass of strawberry milkshake."

"Certainly." She quickly scribbles and takes the three folders.

"Um..." Mira stops her from leaving. "What exactly is the name of this dish? I don't seem to find it except for its picture."

"He never did make a a name for it." She gave a meaningful smile. "Because the inspiration for creating this dish had left at that time. Now then, I shall take my leave. Please relax and wait for your orders."

Ruka then stretches out his arms in his seat. "I can't imagine you working as a waitress, but maybe as a chef or a manager, Tita."

"Then you don't have to. It was in the past anyway."

"Heh. She still might be hunted down by the owner to come back to work for him here." Kou props his head up with his hand. "Was the owner nice?"

"Yeah, he was. He is old so of course he has to hire young people to work around." She takes out her small laptop again and types away very quickly.

"Ah, what are you doing? Searching?" Ruka puts down his arms on the table.

"I'm going to show you how I want you to paint the walls." She says. "Here." She turns the laptop around to face them.

"Hm. So you want us to paint it gradient style?" Ruka said. "The Brunt Sienna color from the top to mid way, then in the middle going down is the Rose Smoke color. How about the floor?"

"I've already ordered some interlocking floor tiles, they'll be delivered over tomorrow."

"Ah. I can't make it tomorrow." Kou said. "I've got an interview at the gas station."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about your interview. Don't worry, I'll help Tita with the remaining work." Ruka pats on his shoulder.

"The gas station? I heard the boss there is very cranky. Hope you can get the job." Mira smiles.

"Sorry for the wait. Here's your order." The waitress from before carried a large tray.

Mira puts her laptop to the wall with the screen facing towards them.

"That's a nice color. Are you painting a portrait?" The young waitress asks while putting the food down to the table.

"Not really. If this was painted onto four walls, what would your first impression be?"

"I'd feel like...I'm in somewhere warm and relaxing, maybe a warm sun-setting spring, especially you have those budding plants drawn there. Is this for your bedroom?"

"No, it's for another business. Thanks for giving me your opinion."

"No problem. I'll bring over your drinks in just a moment." She walks away again.

"I guess this is fine then." Mira takes her fork and picks up the chicken in the plate. "Hm...it hss oil, but not as much as the usual dish it's been done."

"Tita, do I have to paint the budding plants throughout the whole room?" Ruka asks with a fork pointing to the screen.

"Yes, but you only have to paint its silhouettes and at different heights. And about 1 inch off the ground, paint a continuous like lumpy ground, to create an image as if the budding plants are growing out from somewhere in the shop."

"Got it." Ruka takes in a piece of fish. "This is good fish."

Mira looked over at Kou, who was eating silently.

"I guess you enjoy your steak?"

"Hm? Yeah, not bad." Kou digs in again. "The sauce ain't bad either."

"Here are your drinks." A different voice spoke above them.

They looked up to see it was an old man with white hair.

"Now, who ordered the coffee?" He said.

"Eh!?" Mira exclaimed. "Master?! Why are you serving giving our orders?"

"Haha. I wanted to see if my young employee was telling me the truth."

"I'm sorry. When he heard me mention your name, he took my tray right away and came over." The young waitress was bowing in apology from behind the Master.

"Now, this must be yours and yours I presume?" the Master puts the coffee down in front of Kou and the Ice red bean in front of Ruka. "It matches your appearances too."

"Heh. You're not bad at guessing, Pops." Kou takes a sip. "Not a bad blend too."

"How were you able to tell that this was mine and not the milk shake?" Ruka asks.

"Because this drink was Mira's favorite and usual order." He puts down the strawberry milk shake in front of Mira. "I've added some aloe vera bits into it. And don't worry about paying the bill, it's all on the house." He smiled.

"Oh my. You didn't have to, Master." Mira looks up at him. "I'll pay everything in full later"

"Nonsense. Mira, it's been awhile since you last appeared here. Let me do this for all the hard work you've done for this cafe during those times that you've worked here. I insist."

"Alright. Thank you very much, Master."

"Now, now. Please enjoy your meals to your heart's content. I'll see myself to the kitchen. Excuse me." He bows deeply and leaves for the kitchen with a smile.

"I'm really sorry for that, but I'm sure that he's really happy now that he's seen you. Enjoy your meal." She bows and excuses herself.

"The Master probably thought that he was so happy that he could die right then." Ruka said.

"Ruka!" Mira whispered.

"I'm saying it in a good way."

"You'll be cursed." Kou said while drinking his coffee.

* * *

Kou and Ruka had already finished painting the back wall and were doing the other parts of the room. They were wearing disposable raincoats and shower caps, in case any paint went onto them. Mira was still in the cafe, doing some more research and ordering. She was having a hard time deciding what kind of lights she should get. She looks up and saw something interesting. The lights in the Alucard cafe were of a coffee cup design, upside down. The cup's design was that the make shift liquid was glowing inside the cup.

"That's an interesting design."

"I'm sure it is." It was the voice of the Master.

"Ah. Master. I'm sorry, I was so intrigued with lighting's' design that I didn't notice your presence."

"It's quite alright." He sat down in the opposite chair. "I had ordered them from the States two years ago. A friend of mine had recommended me on getting new but energy saving lights,but I didn't just want any plain old light bulb. I researched and asked many people until I saw an interesting article on the internet, something by the name of 'Innovating Lamps'. It was then that I saw the cup's description, it was environmentally friendly, long lasting, and it was durable. I recommend looking up on that, maybe you might find the right lighting for the room you need it in."

"Ah, thanks Master." She then sees Ruka waving from outside the window. "Eh! Sorry, I have to get back to them. Thank you again, Master. I'll come back again soon." She packs up and rushes out of the cafe.

Kou was covered in splashes of paint from head to toe.

"Kou, where you guys playing with the paint?"

"Huh? No, I was pushed onto the wall by Ruka earlier, and I was covered in paint. I had to repaint that area again." Kou was irritated by the flash back in his head. "But we're done."

She goes inside the shop and looks around.

"This is..." She couldn't find her words.

The whole room gave a pleasant atmosphere, it was just how the young waitress had described, just like a sun-setting scenery. The style of the way the colors were painted in the middle gradient parts of the walls weren't all in straight lines, but they looked like a natural wave, that even the silhouettes were flowing along nicely. Ruka was on the last part of the wall, still painting the remaining silhouettes. He had his face painted in irregular stripes of Rose and Black.

"Pfft, what's with your face?" Mira was trying her best to hold it in.

"Ahahaha. I was pushed onto my wet silhouettes after I had pushed Kou onto his part of painting the wall, it was fun." He stood up and his chest was covered in silhouettes, like an imprint of the wall was paste onto him.

"Hehe. At least you guys know how to pass the time." Mira was still restraining herself.

"You know, there are budding plants as silhouettes, but what about adding flowers as such?" Ruka said.

"Hm? Did you say...flowers?" Mira thought absently. "Flowers...flowers...That's it! Flowers!"

She suddenly started laughing.

Kou and Ruka stared at each other.

"You didn't...crack her head just now, did you?" Kou said.

"What?!" Ruka scratched his head with his hand covered in black paint. "I was only painting just now."


	6. Opening of 'Miracle'- Part 2

_Comments From the Author:_

Since my "Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side - Miracle" has just reached a hundred views, I've decided to release "**Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side -** **Habataki Monster High" ** just for fun. I've recently been addicted to listening to Disney Halloween musics, as well as listening to Monster High's opening theme music. I haven't actually watched the episodes, but the characters used in Monster High were pretty interesting. With my brain running on a hamster wheel, I thought I'd give it a try by turning the characters from the original "TMGS1" into different kinds of creatures. But just like from the Monster High Music video, I've decided that the main protagonist would remain as a Human. After all, wouldn't it be cool to attend a Monster high school yourself?

I haven't abandoned the this story, I will continue to write it as well as the other one. I'll be posting a new chapter to the new story, only if I receive every one hundred views on this one. Don't rush the views though, I still have a 19month old daughter to take care of!

I will also post a poll up every now and then, please feel free to go to my Profile page and check out the polls just for fun. Thanks!

* If this is your first time in this website and you would like to look at the next chapter, please look just below the 'Follow/Favorite' button. There should be a button with an arrow sign, which will lead you to the next chapter.

Or you can copy and paste the link of the next chapter given to you in your email if you have clicked "Follow" to follow me here on FanFiction.

Happy reading everyone!

Natnarf

* * *

~Chapter 5~

Mira wraps the chains around the door handles and secures it with the lock. _Click! S_he goes over to her bike and starts unlocking the cables. Kou and Ruka were already on their bike waiting for her.

"Say, Ruka." Mira looks up. "The junk shop you mentioned the other day that had a sidecar, can you bring me there? I kinda like to see in what condition it is. If they don't have one, at least a trailer or a storage will do."

"You mean right now?" Ruka said clapping Kou's shoulder.

"Huh? Sure. It's fine. The owner opens all day and all night anyways." Kou puts the key in and starts the engine.

"There we go."

Mira neatly wrapped the cables and put them into her backpack. She puts on the helmet and gets on her bike. She started the engine and it roared strongly, making Ruka feel a bit envious. Kou made a hand signal to her and they drove off onto the streets. The engine on Kou's bike had a deep roar, but it wasn't as loud as Mira's engine. Each second passed by and they rode meter by meter, everyone turned to the direction of those sounds, with an impressed expression. Some even had their jaws dropped at the sight of the shinning metal that gave off from the rays of the setting sun.

"Kou! Tita is really making our bike look bad!" Ruka shouted into Kou's ear.

"What d'ya expect!? She's the BEST!"

They both smiled. Mira couldn't hear any of this of course.

As rode out of the city's buildings and onto the highway, the setting sun was also following them, glowing from orange, to purple, and finally dark blue.

They finally arrived at the junk shop. They got off their bikes and saw an old man sitting in a rocking chair just outside the small cottage.

"He's asleep." Ruka said when he approached to the old man.

"Is he the only one here?" Mira said.

"Hello. Do ya need anything?" A voice came from inside the cottage.

"Yes, I'd like to see if you have a sidecar or a trailer available for a motorbike." Mira shouted back.

The door opened and a young man came out.

"Yo, sorry for da wait!" He said in a Kansai accent.

He was wearing a one piece work wear, had a cap and face mask, a pair of gloves, and wore white rubber shoes. He looks about her age. Mira could hear Kou and Ruka trying to chuckle as quiet as possible but it was too much for them and laughed facing away from the sleeping old man as to not wake him up.

"Pffft...hahahaha...I'm sorry!" Mira covered her mouth.

"Ah, sorry!" The man said. "I know I look ridiculous, but please bare with it. The old man would yell at me if I didn't wear them." He scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Haha. That's alright. So, do you have a sidecar for a motorbike?"

"Sure. Wait a sec'."

He locks the front door and shows her to the back of the cottage. Kou and Ruka remained with the bikes, but were still laughing.

"Haaa. If only the old man could wear this himself, then I won't have ta look like an idiot. It's a good thing no one saw me today before I wore these things on." The man shrugs his shoulders.

"Do you really work here though?" Mira asks.

"Nope. Today is just a tryout. I'm leaving after today." He faces her. "Sorry to ask ya this, but isn't your outfit a bit...too...exposed?"

"Huh? I'm in a one piece suit. There shouldn't be any holes in this." She checks her attire.

"I don't mean it like that." He clears his throat. "I mean I like your clothing style, but I'm saying that your suit is showing a bit too much of your body's curves, it's like you're only wearing a swim suit, if ya get what I mean."

"Ah. Well, I don't really like thick clothes when riding on a bike, and I'd like to feel the wind hitting my body. I feel as if I'm a naked bird flying along the high way, riding along without limits to where I want to go."

He sees that her eyes were somewhat distant, it's as almost you can see the scenery that she's imagining in her pupils.

"You're an unusual person." He says. "C'mon, which ones would ya like to see?"

He shows her four types of sidecars. The first one was a trailer, but it only had a base with two wheels, like a shopping cart with no side frames. She knows it is not safe having one like that and moves on to check the next ones. There were two storage trailers, one was a shaped like the back of a car with back lights attached. It had a nice color and size, but if there was rain it would get soaked as it didn't have a roof or cover. The other one had a cover and it was a nice black color, but it only had enough room for one shopping bag to sit in. The last one caught her eyes immediately. It was a sidecar in the shape of a car, black with silver lines, but cut down in half from the middle. There wasn't a back wheel, the gap of the front is to attach itself to the motor's front wheel. The half trunk was big enough for two shopping bags. And just like a car, it is accommodated with two seats with seat-belts.

"It's just like his car." She touched the side door handle. "Just slimmer."

"Ya like this one?" He asked. "I need to ask the old man about this one, maybe ya can wait a moment?"

"Sure." She said with a soft smile.

He left her and ran to the front of the cottage.

She walked around it to admire its shell and design. It looked as if it had been handled with some care, only the side edges of the shell had bent dents and color fading stains. The fake back plate was missing a few letters. It just needs a few patching up, and coating of new paint, a brand new front wheel., make a new name plate for the back and it'll be just like brand new.

"I wonder if there are any holes in this."

"It has none. It had been in that condition since I got it, young miss."

She turned around and sees the man helping the old man to walk.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you from your sleep." She bowed deeply.

"No worries, my dear." His voice sounded dry. "As long as a customer needs me I'll be willing to wake up."

"As long as the customer is a _Pretty Lady_ ya mean." Man said in a low tone.

"Watch your tongue, you fool!" The old man scolded him. "Now then, is that what you want?"

"Yes, I'd like to take this one." She lays her hand on top of the sidecar. "And also a back wheel too if you have any."

"Of course, my dear." He turns to the man sharply. "Go on! Get on with it!"

"Ya, ya, Pops." He goes off somewhere.

"How much is it all in all?" Mira asked. "I know that this type of sidecar costs about 50 thousand Rich or more, originally."

"I know. Since this one only has a missing wheel and a few dents, I'm willing to let it go for 12 thousand Rich, plus 50 Rich for the back wheel."

"Eh?! That much only?" Mira exclaimed.

"Not many people come by this tattered old junk shop. That young man I have hired for just today was only my fourth hire. I'm getting old and soon I won't be able to run this place anymore. I'd rather sell as many as I can at a cheap price to get everything cleared away, maybe then I can finally see clean land on my property, don't you think?" He laughed.

"Well then, I'll make sure to come by and buy as much as I can then the next time I come." She said.

"Ho ho ho. You don't have to force yourself, young miss."

"I'm back, whether ya like it or not." The man was rolling a wheel over. "This one's really sturdy." He wheeled it over to where she was.

She examined it, it was a fine alloyed wheel with a pneumatic tire. She nodded, approvingly.

"Great! I'll go get the tools!" He dashes off.

"You're the only female motorcyclist I've had come by here to buy something." The old man said.

"Oh, I happen to be an engineer." She takes out her wallet from her backpack and takes out a white card. "Here's my card."

He takes it and looks at it.

"Oh, a Mechanic Specialist! I could really use someone with talents like yours to work around here." He chuckled. "It seems to just have been recently printed. Did you just graduate?"

"Yes, but I've been working a year and a half as a mechanic before my actual graduation. Call me if you have any problems with newly brought in broken vehicles. I'm also specialized in cars and other things that involves engines, as well as a building motorcycles from scratch."

"Eh?! You can do all that? You must've been something to have started working early. I'm sure you'll make it big someday."

"Thank you, sir." She gave a soft smile.

"Well, I'll go get the receipt ready. Take your time."

"Okay." She bowed as he left.

"Yo!" the man waved. "I shall get started then."

He kneels down and opens the tool box. She peered inside the box and saw that most of the tools were old fashioned and rusty, it was obvious that the old man wasn't updated with the advanced tools. He takes out the rusts inside of the back wheel area of the sidecar and installs the alloy wheel to it. Watching him, it's clear that he wasn't somewhat bothered by the tools, but he just wasn't used to them either. He wore gloves, but the tools keep on slipping off.

"Argh! These tools really...geez...that old geezer."

"Here, let me have a go."

She picks up the large wrench and starts to unbolt the old rusty screws, and changes them with new ones on the ground. The man was dumbfounded as he watched her with professional hands swiftly changing bolts and putting them into each hole.

"Here, gimme a hand with this." She pats the alloy wheel.

"Uh...sure."

He lifts up the sidecar a bit and Mira rolls the wheel into position and slides it in. He puts down the sidecar and she screws the final bits and pieces, picks up the primer spray nearby and sprays onto the metal parts so that the rusts wouldn't come back so quickly. She stands up and plays around with the wrench with her index finger as if she had just finished a pistol duel.

"There, all done." She turns to the man. "Do you have a towel or something that I could clean my hand with?" Handing him back the wrench.

"Uh..uh...Ah! Here." He takes out a slightly wet towel from his back pocket.

"Ah, good. It's a little wet." She cleans her hands thoroughly.

"Um...Ya seem to know how to work with stuff like this. Are ya a mechanic or something?"

"I'm a Mechanic Specialist. I work on vehicles and things that have engines in them. I specialize more on motorcycles."

"Ah! Ya make my work look like crap. Haha. I'm a motorcyclists, but I'm still learning how to work my way around tools. I can handle the more improved tools, but these ones. What about ya?"

"I use any tools, so as long I have permission to use them that is."

They both laughed.

"Well, is there anything else that ya would like to have done on this thing?"

"Well, I'd like to fit it onto my bike right now. I can't ask the boys to help me bring it home at this kind of time. I'll go grab my bike over."

He watched her go and come back with a bike that has a lots of complicated parts on it that he's never seen before.

"Wow." He said. "That is some awesome bike ya got there."

"It's based on an American bike, I learned how they built it together and build one on my own, exactly the same way from scratch."

"EH?! YOU DID THIS?! FROM SCRATCH!?"

"Yeah. C'mon, I still have to go home and cook dinner."

"Ah, right. My bad...This is...awesome."

They found that they couldn't fit the installed locks onto the bike, so they make shifted some smaller fitted joint locks onto the sidecar and her bike. It took about twenty minutes or so.

"Phew, that took a while. Shall we head back to the front?" The man said.

"Yes. I'd like to see what happened to my nephews."

They walked back together, holding the bike and the newly attached sidecar to the front. They found the boys lying on a mat on the ground, pointing towards the sky.

"That looks like a letter 'B'!" Ruka pointed.

"Huh? It looks more like an 'E' to me." Kou said.

"No, it's a 'B'!"

"Whatever." Kou turns his head upon hearing the sounds of tires rolling on the ground. "Not bad."

"Huh? Wow, it's literally a side 'car'." Ruka stands up and runs over to Mira. "I really envy you, Tita."

Kou also stands and walks over to the side car.

"Hey, this sidecar looks like a Maserati, the make shifted logo is there in the front." He checks the back. "Although you're missing a plate. Do you plan to put one?"

"I might, maybe put my name there." Mira said.

"I'll get the old man. He should've been done with that receipt a while ago." The man runs into the cottage.

"Once I finished patching up the rest of the sidecar, maybe then I could give you both a ride in it."

"Haha, sure Tita." Ruka said.

"Hm, not a bad idea." Kou looks on the glass window of the sidecar, seeing his reflection.

"Here's the receipt." The man comes back.

Mira checks it and hands him a bundle of rolled cash. Just as he was about to leave she stops him by tugging his sleeve.

"Yes?"

"Here, for you." She puts something into his breast pocket. "Maybe you can find a new suit to get a permanent job this time." She pats him on the shoulders.

"Ya know...you look somewhat familiar." The man said.

"Really? Have we met somewhere before?"

"Hm." He rubs his chin with his gloved hand. "Not sure, but I get all nostalgic when I look at ya."

"Well, tell me when you remember." She starts walking her bike towards the road. "If we meet again."

He raises up his hand, as if saying goodbye.

"Tita, would you like us to escort you?" Ruka looks back at her sitting on the back of the bike.

"It's alright, I can manage this. Be sure to be at the store at 11." She starts the the engine. "Kou."

"Hm?"

"Good luck at the interview tomorrow. Come by to the shop when you're done."

"Sure."

She puts on her helmet and waves goodbye to them. Riding off in the opposite direction away from where Kou and Ruka lives.

"Let's home, Kou."

"Sheesh. Don't get all creepy on me." Kou drives without warning.

"Hey!" Ruka held onto his seat tightly.

* * *

Mira finally arrives onto her house lawn. She walks her bike and sidecar into the garage. She takes off the joint locks and covers them with a large sheet.

"I'll get it mended later this week. Can't ride with it yet with all of those visible dents on the edges."

She closes the garage doors downward. She takes out her keys and goes inside the house.

"Alright, what should I-"

_Ding Dong!_

"Huh? Who could be looking for me at this time?"

She turns around and opens the door. It was Hazuki, his head already bowing down.

"Good evening."

"Ah, good evening to you too, Kei-kun."

They raised their heads.

"Did you just come back?"

"Yes. I was at a junk shop, so I kind of took my time. Were you looking for me earlier?"

"I was about to come over when I saw you closing the door." He held out a paper bag. "For you."

"What are they?" She took the bag and takes a look inside. "Are these...clothes?"

"Mm. My partner model today couldn't fit into those, so we gave her another size. The chief didn't know what to do with them and gave them to me instead. I thought I'd give them to you instead. "

"Oh my goodness. Is it alright for me to take this?"

"It's fine. It's not like I could wear ladies clothing, apart from Mihara-kun that is."

They both made a straight line on their mouths.

"A-anyway, would you like to come in? I'm thinking about what to cook for dinner."

"It's alright. I-"

A grumbling sound was hear from Hazuki.

"...How embarrassing."

"Haha. I see your stomach has a mind of its own. Come on in." She grabs a pair of black slippers and puts them on the floor on the carpet. "You can go wait in the living room, I'll go change." She takes off her boots and puts them into the cabinet, grabbing her black slippers with white 'Mira' stitches stitched onto them and runs upstairs.

He walks into the living room, and he was in awe.

"This is...something else."

He hears the sound of water coming from the next room, he walks through the arched door and sees the blue room, along with the impressive aquarium. He walks towards the aquarium, noticing the fishes weren't the regular fishes that you'd normally keep in aquariums. Then he notices the shrimp.

"...Cleaning fishes."

"How did you know that?"

He turns around to find Mira in a white ¾ shirt sleeve and a pale blue leggings.

"I recognized the shrimp. I've seen it in the Aquarium here in Habataki."

"Ah. I see. Speaking of which, what would you like me to cook? Chicken? Fish? Congee or Porridge?"

"...How about a Salad?"

"Huh?...Salad for dinner?" Mira blinked hard.

"Yes. It's part of my diet. I usually have a diet dish in Alucard's."

Mira then recalled the food that she ate earlier for her lunch.

"Is your dish...does it happen to be a nameless dish in Alucard's?" She asks.

"...That's right. How did you..."

"I was at your shop renovating today, I had my lunch there and ordered the same dish with less oil.

"That's also what I ordered today. Well, that makes it easier for me now that you have tried it."

"Don't worry, I'll make it exactly how it is. Just give me a while. Roam around the house if you'd like. The bathroom's upstairs if you need to use it."

He nodded as he watched her leave the room. He looked around the room and brought over a bean bag. He sat in front of the aquarium and watched the fishes swimming freely about.

* * *

"Thank you for the trouble." Haxuki bowed in front of the front door.

"Oh no, I don't mind having visitors over. Come over again when you have the time." Mira also gave a quick bow.

"Are you sure that's alright? Shouldn't you be inviting him over instead?"

"Him?"

"You know, your boyfriend."

"Eh...I haven't exactly told him that I'm back yet. I plan on surprising him later this week actually."

"I'm not sure if that's wise."

"It's fine. He likes surprises anyway." She beamed.

"It's your guy after all. I won't worry then."

"Oh, by the way, are you sure about this?" She held up a white folded piece of paper. "Is this your final decision?"

"Yes, of course. Otherwise, I would've given you another piece instead."

"Alright." She shoves it into her pocket.

"I've been meaning to ask, what's with the leather suit earlier?"

"Hm? Oh, I rode on my motorcycle today."

"...Huh?" He blinked.

"I own one. Well, actually, I assembled one for myself. During my years of University, whenever I have the chance to come back here for the holidays, I gathered parts and put together a bike. I already had finished assembling it, but I was only missing a sidecar. So before I came home earlier, I passed by a junk shop to buy one."

"I thought you were a mechanic."

"Building a motorcycle is one thing, but building a sidecar is another. I'd rather have the vintage kinds if possible, but the motorcycle that I assembled can't be bought here. The sidecar that I got is original, I just have to patch it up a bit. If I didn't find one, then that's the time that I'll assemble one."

"Ah. Is that your new...what do you call it...policy?"

"Haha. Maybe. I think my oldest nephew rubbed his 'policy' onto me."

_HONK! HONK!_

"HEY! HAZUKI!" a voice shouted from the far left of Mira's house's direction.

It was a motorcyclist riding over as he slowed down and stopped in front of her pavement. He took out the key and walked over to Hazuki while taking off his helmet.

"Yo! How ya doing?" he patted Hazuki's shoulder.

His hair was dark and shaggy, just below shoulder length. He had dark skin and his accent was also Kansai. He wore a full leather suit with armor protectors all over, even his gloves had armor protectors.

"...I'm okay." He said nonchalantly. "What are you doing here at this time?"

"Hey, don't be like that. I just happened to finish my part time job today, and I just happen to see your face while riding my bike."

"You could see me from that far?"

"Yup. I've got the eyes of an eagle. Hey, I just happen to meet a nice chick today. She was into motorcycles too. She was really cool, maybe you ought to date her since you're still single."

"Don't talk about things like that in front of her." He gestured his head in Mira's direction.

"H-hello." Mira tried her best to smile. "Nice armor protector suit you've got there."

The motorcyclist turned to face her and his eyes went open wide.

"Hey! You're from the junk shop earlier!" He pointed.

"Hm?" She tilted her head. "So...you're the man in the one piece factory work suit."

"Huh?...One piece work clothes?...You must've looked like an alien." Hazuki commented.

"Ugh! Now my cover's been blown. Still, how do ya both know each other? Are ya also a model?"

"Idiot." Hazuki said. "Don't you recognize her?"

"Huh? Is she that famous? I-I'm sorry for not being updated!" He gave a deep bow.

"Uh, um, I'm not a model or anything like that." She fluttered.

"Huh? Then who are ya?"

Hazuki placed a hand over half of his face.

"So much for the eyes of an eagle. Judging from the expressions on the both of you, I can understand why even I wasn't able to recognize her from the beginning." Hazuki placed his hand on her shoulder. "This, alien looking Kansai-

"Hey, couldn't ya introduce me more nicely?"

"-is none other than Kijyou Madoka."


	7. Opening of 'Miracle'- Part 3

_**Disclaimer: **Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side series are properties of Konami._

_Comments From the Author:_

I finally uploaded the newest chapter of 'TMGS - Miracle'. I've been so per-occupied with my daughter who keeps dragging me away from my laptop. She's at the stage where she observes others and tries to mimic their actions. It's driving me nuts, but at the same time it's entertaining. I've also been doing a lot of research, and I mean A LOT! I haven't done as much research than I used to do in High school and University whenever I did projects.

Oh, and before I forget, reviews and comments would be appreciated. Thanks again!

I will also post polls up every now and then, please feel free to go to my Profile page and check out the polls. Thanks!

* If this is your first time in this website and you would like to look at the next chapter, please look just below the 'Follow/Favorite' button. There should be a button with an arrow sign, which will lead you to the next chapter.

Happy reading everyone!

Natnarf

* * *

~Chapter 6~

"This, alien looking Kansai is none other than Kijyou Madoka." He gives a short pause. "Regrettably."

"Eh? He's Madoka-kun?" She stared hard.

"Wh-what? Don't tell me my impression earlier really hit ya hard?"

"Ehehe...Sorry." She tried to smile.

"I really will curse that old man." He grunted. "I should've just not worn it."

"Hold your horses there, Madoka-kun." She told him. "If you didn't wear that earlier, then you would've gotten sick."

"Huh?" Both of them look back at each other then me.

"The junk shop is usually filled with things that have unknown germs and bacteria. If you're not careful as a work person, breathing in the air of the wrong part of the area could get you sickly, let alone it could get you hospitalized."

"Eh?! Really?!" Kijyou's eyes widen.

"Yup. Even in my line of work I have to wear something similar to your work clothes, especially when dealing with contagious chemicals and rusty metals. You may never know what's in them."

"Is that so? Wow, you really are brilliant." Kijyou scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Achoo!" Hazuki let out a light sneeze.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, Kei-kun. You might've caught a cold. Do you want to have a cup of warm milk or-"

"I'm fine. It's nothing. I just smelled some strong cologne around." Hazuki rubs his nose.

"Oh, that would be me. I thought I smelled just like the junk shop so I put as much cologne as I could to cover it up before I left."

"..." Hazuki stared at him hard.

"A-anyway, it's getting pretty late, guys. You have to get up early tomorrow, right Kei-kun?"

"...Ah, that's right." Hazuki said. "Good night." He bowed and walked towards his house.

"Wow, the both of ya are neighbors." Kijyou said. "Did you purposely move here to stalk him?"

"Huh? Don't be ridiculous. I chose this place because of its pure air."

"You mean-"

"I like to be away from the noise and be with the wind, you could even smell a bit of the sea salt in the air. It's refreshing."

"Hm." He nods. "Well, I gotta go. Is your number still the same?"

"No, it's a new one. How about yours?"

"It's also new. Here, let's exchange."

They took out their phones and exchanged contacts.

"I'll also give you my house number. Sometimes I'm just in the kitchen without my phone."

"Ah, sure. Hey, when ya say the kitchen, ya mean ya tend to cook a lot, right?"

"Not a lot, but I love the enjoyment of it."

"Ehhhh~ I'd like to try out your food sometime." Kijyou closes his phone.

"Maybe I could invite you over sometime, I plan to cook for my nephews as often as I can, when they run out money of things to eat of course."

"Your nephews...ya mean the two that was with ya earlier, right?"

"Yup. They live on their own at the moment. I guess they wanna discover their true selves and learn how to be independent."

"Well, I wish them the best of luck. Maybe when ya invite them I could come over."

"Oh, so you don't mind eating with them?"

"I don't mind. I'd like to know them anyway. They seem like cool guys."

"Oh, they really are."

"I better not ruin your bedtime. I also have to get back to my place. See ya later!" He jogs off towards his bike and sped away.

"BE CAREFUL!" She shouted while waving goodbye.

* * *

It was 15 minutes after 11. Ruka was checking the walls if there was any missing splotch of paint or if any of the painted bud plants were melting.

"Ruka, you don't have to check that thoroughly. I kinda like it if it looked like it was done hand painted anyway, to show people that the person who painted the walls was very talented." Mira said while holding a garbage bag.

"I just want to be sure they were also dry. I can't have them peeling off onto the cabinets and stuff."

"I'm telling you that it's fine. Why don't you help me put away these newspapers on the floor into one bag? I can't possibly do this all before they arrive."

"Oh, sure. Sorry if I didn't notice."

"It's the instincts of an Artist, right? You kinda reminded me of a classmate when I was in high school."

She folds some newspapers neatly. "I might have some use for these, so try to save some of them."

"Sure. Tita, are there anymore deliveries tomorrow?" he was also folding some.

"Yeah, but it's just the finishing accessories."

"Ah. Then I'm reassured that Kou can help you without any problems."

"Eh? Why?"

"I've also got a job interview tomorrow, going straight there right after school."

"Wow. My boys are growing up so fast." I went over and embraced him from behind, still squatting.

"Tita, I'm still a guy you know. I might get the wrong ideas here."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"...Never mind." He tries to hide his embarrassment.

HONK! HONK!

There was a small van outside the door.

"Oh, must be the first delivery." She stands up. "Gather the rest up. I'll talk with the guy there."

"Sure thing!"

Ruka glances at her, who was always smiling no matter where she was, or what she was doing.

"She's still pure, and very innocent. I hope she'll remain like that, for awhile." and continues to fold the newspapers at a quick speed.

"Achoo!" She rubs her nose. "I wonder if I'm coming down with a cold or something."

"You better be careful at this time of season, ma'am. Colds in the summer are usually really something." The middle aged delivery man said while waiting for her to finish signing the paperwork.

"I'll be careful. Here." She hands him back the papers and pays him. "It's the exact change."

"Okay. You want me to help you carry these inside?"

"Just by the door. I have to clean the floor first."

"Alright."

He had his gloves on and carried two bundles at a time. Each bundle had about 10 pieces of some sort of tile. Ruka had finished gathering the newspapers and placed the garbage bag by the door opposite of the tiles. He had a look at the tiles and saw that they were all in shapes of a puzzle. His first thought was there were puzzle mats, and laughed very hard.

"Hey, the kid's laughing pretty hard." The delivery man said as he placed down another batch.

"Don't mind him. I know what he's thinking." Mira shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

"Heh. Your smile can make any grumpy person feel happy. I guess I'm done/" and he goes back to his van as he gestures his two fingers pretending to tip off his hat. "Have a good day." and drives away.

She turns to see Ruka still laughing, but he was already on the floor holding onto his stomach.

"Geez, Ruka. Get up already. People might think I poisoned you with a laughing drink or something."

"But I can't help it. You ordered puzzle mats. Oh, this is too much." He was having tears coming out in the corner of his eyes.

"Hays. Laugh all you want. Just you wait."

Mira took out one plastic bag that Kou had carried yesterday, inside was a small box with 'Portable Hand Held Vacuum Cleaner' written on it.

"I better get started then."

She wore on an apron and a face mask and started vacuuming from the end of the room, going from side to side, even along the smallest cracks in the floor.

"Tita, let me do that." Ruka shouted over the noise of the vacuum cleaner.

"Nope. You just watch for the next delivery. I have to make sure I don't leave even the smallest dirt on the floor." She shouted over her mask and went back to vacuuming.

It took awhile before she had finally reached to the end of the doors. She stood up and handed the small vacuum to Ruka with one hand and pulling down her mask with the other.

"Could you throw the dirt inside this?"

"Um...sure." He took the vacuum and examines its structure.

"Just make sure not tot throw the vacuum." She turned and crouched down to the tied up tiles that were by the door.

Ruka walked briskly to the nearest bin that was in front of Alucard's. After trying to find how to open the hatch he finally pushed a button and the dirt that was inside came down straight into the bin.

"I'm really not compatible with this kind of thing. Good thing I'm very patient with the ladies of any type." He talked to the vacuum cleaner and laughed at himself.

He went back to the shop and found that Mira was already laying down the tiles at the end of the room, going through the same order and direction from when she was vacuuming. He sees her holding a puzzle tile on her right hand, and a small hammer on her left.

"What's with the hammer?" He goes over to her and squats.

"You're not going to try and laugh again, are you?"

"Not with that hammer in your hand. It might be more painful than when Kou punches on my head."

"Very well." She takes the puzzle tile and hands it to him. "Be gentle, it's SO light." She exaggerated.

"_Right._" Ruka followed along. "How come this is a bit...hard and heavy?" He tries to knock on it.

"This is what I use on my floor in the Blue room back in the house." She takes it back from him. "These are called Interlocking Puzzle Tiles. These are used on the floor if you do not want to have a large rug, which is usually more harder to wash. These can be made with different kinds of materials, like this one, which it made out of strong rubber. These are safe for children, the elderly, and the disabled, they're non-slippery too."

"Wow. Maybe I should some of these for my room. But what's with the hammer?"

"Well, since these puzzle tiles are a bit heavy, so I have to knock them together to close in the gap in between the tiles, and the tiles with fit onto the floor even tighter."

She places the tile on the floor and gently hits the sides of the tiles together, closing in the gaps tighter together.

"Can I have a go?"

"Huh?...Sure. Here." She hands him her hammer. "I hand you the tiles."

"Alright."

"But we have to hurry." She takes a look at her watch on her wrist. "The delivery for the cabinets and showcases will arrive at 1pm."

"Alright, I'll be as fast as the Red Ranger!"

"Just don't go too fast or you might-"

"Ouch!" He immediately sucks his thumbs into his mouth.

"...hit your fingers..."

They continued to work, tile after tile, row after row, fitting into the corners and slicing any extra rubber sticking out that wouldn't fit onto the floor. After they finished the whole floor, they gathered up the bits and pieces and pieced them together into an irregular shaped, but unique looking carpet. They set aside as they took a break.

"Ruka, I wanna get changed into my comfortable clothes first. Can I leave you for a moment while I go over to Alucard's to use their restrooms?"

"Sure. What if the delivery people come early?"

"Then call me right away." She took her backpack and ran out of the shop to Alucard's.

She opens the door and finds the owner sitting in the chair where she had sat for lunch the other day.

"Ah, Master. Good day to you." She bows.

"Ah, yes, Mira." He puts down his cup of coffee and stands up. "Good day to you, too." He bowed. "In what pleasure do I have to see you in here?"

"I'm sorry to ask, but could I use your restroom? I need to get out of this leather suit, can't take any chances of getting it soaked in my sweat."

"Ah yes, please. Feel free to use the restroom."

"Thank you very much." She bows and hurries towards the girl's restroom.

The Master looks up smiling at her back, then sits back down again to drink in his coffee.

"Ha. Nothing like a good old double espresso to calm down your soul."

"Um, excuse me."

He turns to the voice of the new young employee.

"What it is?" he asks.

"We have a problem with the orders. They said that they can't deliver the Mexican beans until later on this afternoon."

"Oh, is that all? Well, no need to worry then. The usual customers who usually orders the Mexican coffee will come later during the evening. As long as it gets delivered within today, we'll be fine."

"Okay." The young waitress gives a small nod.

"Why don't you take a little break and have a cup of joe with me? There won't be any customers until 1pm." The Master takes in a sip.

"Thank you, but I think I need a bit of a break from the cup, too. I inhaled in a bit too much of the coffee's aroma in the stock room, I think that's what kept me up the whole morning."

"Haha. Is that so? Then maybe you need a glass of cold lemon tea. I hear that's popular among young girls like yourselves."

"I think I might just do that. I'll be a moment then." She bows and leaves his table.

He takes another sip when he hears a loud sound stopping near his cafe. He glances out the window to see it was a large delivery truck.

"Hm?"

Then he hears someone running out from down the restrooms. Mira had already changed into a white T-shirt with a 'Don't Worry Be Happy' logo printed in the front, and wore a 3/4 denim enzyme jeans, The size of the jeans was a little loose, but` it somehow made her look refined.

"Is that your truck out there?" He puts down his coffee and stands up.

She came to a halt and stood facing him.

"Uh, yes. It's the showcases and cabinets that I've been waiting for. Sorry, I have to go and pay them right away." She gives a quick bow.

"Oh yes, of course. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting." He says as he opens the door for her.

"Thanks, Master. We'll be having a late lunch here later. See you later." She dashed off.

He walks out and watches from outside his cafe as she signs some paperwork on a clipboard and negotiates with the delivery people.

"She take her job very diligently and seriously." He smiles as he puts his arms behind his back. "How much has she improved during the last few years?"

He watched them load some of the cargo off the truck and decides to sit back inside the shop to finish his cup.

* * *

Just as Mira had drawn in her notebook, she counted all of the sets that she had ordered. There were a total of 9 orders: one wall display case, one top cash register stand, one aisle display case, one half vision corner combination, one jewelry glass display case, one square tower display case, and three half vision corner combinations for the corners of the room.

Ruka had just finished installing the wall display case and wipes off his sweat.

"Phew. That's the last of it." He turns around and looks at the layout. "Now this really is a great looking accessory shop. Very professional looking, too."

"Can't remember when was the last time I had to order so any showcases, but the prices were worth it." Mira lets out a huff. "Shall we go have our late lunch at the Alucard's?"

"Yeah, I'm so hungry I could eat a whole cow!" He spreads his arms out as if he's imagining carrying a cow.

"...Right." She stares at him."I think I might have to keep you away from my aquarium "

"Hey. I won't eat any of the fishes. They're poisonous anyway."

Mira sticks out her tongue at him.

Once again they lock up the doors with the chain and lock and goes over to Alucard. As they entered they see that the whole house was packed with customers, even in the seats they had sat in were occupied.

"Man." Ruka shoves his hands into his pockets.

"Guess we'll just to order take outs then." Mira suggested.

"Yeah, better than leaving me hungry."

"I know that if we wait, you might just end up picking up some bits of food from the people's plates." Mira throws him a look.

"Ehehehe...hehe..." Ruka scratches the side of his right temple.

"Excuse me."

They turned to see the young waitress from the other day standing in front of day.

"Oh, sorry." Mira apologizes. "Are you going out or-"

"The Master asked me to call you both over to the kitchen." she said facing them.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Ruka gives a curious face.

"It's better that you just go inside. I don't want him waiting any longer." She bows, begging.

"Alright. Just stop bowing." Mira lays a hand on her shoulder. "Please lead the way."

"Thank you. Please follow me." She gives a slight nod and walks towards the kitchen.

They reached to the kitchen and sees the Master cooking on the stove.

"Good afternoon, Master." Mira and Ruka said in unison and bowed.

"Ah, good afternoon indeed. Please, help yourselves to a seat." He nods in the direction of some stools.

"Huh?" Mira squeeks. "I thought-"

"There aren't anymore seats outside, so I reserved some stools in here for you both." The Master says while looking at his frying pan.

"Oh, you shouldn't have." Mira was surprised.

"Don't worry. You told me yourself that you were going to have your late lunch here, so I anticipated this. Go on, take a seat. Your lunches are almost done."

"Thanks, Master." Ruka bows again. "I'll take the one on the left!" and he quickly runs over to the stool next to the wall.

"Oh Ruka. Thank you again, Master. I really appreciate this."

"Don't worry about it. Go on, Mira. You're my VIP today." He turns off the knob of the stove.

"VIP? Haha, I'm not that important." She walks over to sit next to Ruka.

"So, what are we having today?" Ruka's eyes were beaming at the frying.

"Hohoho. I wander if this fits to your taste, my boy."

He puts down a plate onto the side table and Ruka's smile had spread from ear to ear.

"Pancakes! My favorite!"

It was a four layered thick pancake, with banana slices on top, and syrup overflowing all over to the sides.

"You really spoiled him, Master." Mira slouched her so shoulders.

"Don't worry so much." Then he lowers down next to her ears opposite from Ruka. "There are some vegetable bits hidden in those pancake mix. He won't be able to taste them though."

"Master...You're a bit...um...ruthless? I think that's the word for it?"

"Hohoho. Now, for your plate." He goes to the stove with another frying pan sitting and picks it up, walks over to the counter table and pours the contents into the plate and brings it over to her. "Bon appetite! I did promise to make you that some time ago."

Her eyes had widen open as if they were glittering under a spotlight. It was Ratatouille Niçoise, otherwise known as Ratatouille, a traditional French Provencal stewed vegetable dish. There was also some elbow shaped macaroni in the dish.

"Oh, Master! You remembered!" She smiled happily to him. "Thank you so much!"

"Anything for a valued customer. Enjoy!" as he laid two tall glasses of pure banana milkshakes with coasters next to their dishes.

"Ah, Master. I'd like to ask you something." She asks him before he turns away.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Where did you get your shop window sticker done? I can't seem to find any nearby, and I don't want to go to Tokyo just to get one sticker printed. It can't be too expensive either."

"Hm...I got my window sticker done by my friend's son. It's really affordable and long lasting, protects the glass from any scratches, and it doesn't need to change too often. The sticker on my window is my third one."

"Do you have your friend's son's number? I'd like to make an order as soon as I can."

"Don't need to worry. I could call him up for you. Do you have a design drawn on a paper already?"

"Wait a moment." She digs into her backpack and takes out a letter. "Here."

He takes it and reads its contents. "This can be done within a day. I'll email this for you right away, so you just eat your meal."

"Thank you again."

"You're welcome." and he walks out of the kitchen.

"The Master knows how to use an email?" Ruka swallowed down his food in one gulp.

"Chew, Ruka. And yes, he does. He even knows how to make a website, too."

"You're kidding? I can't even do that sort of thing yet."

"He's...just very...explorative." She takes a couple of vegetables into her mouth. "Mm! So juicy!"

"Vegetarian." Ruka huffed out a word.

"I'm not. I just like the taste of vegetables. I need the nutrition anyway to replace for my lack in height."

"I can eat just about anything and never have to worry about my physique. I especially like eating sweet food, like these pancakes!" and he stuffs one whole layer into his mouth.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes with a cheeky grin in her smile.


End file.
